Total Drama Randomness
by shikasgirl107
Summary: 24 of YOUR OC's will competing for 2 million dollars at a new camp. This time it is at camp Getalottamoney. WARNING: There might be alot of randomness. APPS CLOSED!
1. Application

Hello peoples! I have decided to make my own TD fanfic. I hope people submit. You can submit more than one character. Uh... I will try to update every... thursday or sooner. I need 12 girls and 12 boys. Uh... if you make your person a homosexual and there aren't any other people who submit please make another charater if you want them to be paired up. Or I'll make one for you :3 if you want... Uh I'll have three of my own oc's in it. One will be Chris's co-host and the other two will be competetors. Have fun :3 I would love it if you guys would also include your first confessional. And maybe if you want a 'video' of them appyling. It would be fun.

* * *

><p>26 teens will be competing to win 2 million dollars at Camp Getalottamoney. There will be a lot of trials that the contestants have to face to win the money. One of the challenges will be to survive all of the drama!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Application:<strong>

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age (15-18):**

**Stereotype:**

**Sexuality:**

**Gender:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Hair (Color, Style, etc.):**

**Eyes (Color, Contacts?):**

**Markings (Piercings, Freckles, Tattoos):**

**Everyday Wear:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimwear:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears and why?:**

**Who would your character be friends with?:**

**Who would your character be enemies with?**

**How would they act around friends?:**

**How would they act around enemies?:**

**Paired Up?:**

**If yes, With what type of person?:**

**How would they react if they were eliminated first?:**

**How would they react if they were eliminated before the merge?:**

**How would they react if they were eliminated after the merge?:**

**How would they react if they won?:**

**Alliance?:**

**Anything Else**

* * *

><p>Bye guys have FUN! :3 XD :) :] :}<p> 


	2. My Characters and a somewhat update :3

Hey guys, here are two of my oc's. They won't win so don't worry :3. I'm going to update everyday after all of the apps are in (cuz I have no life!) I really hope people will send in apps. If not I'll just shorten down how many people I want. There are three apps in so far and I see one that i really like. Well I like all of them so far but I know one that will defo be getting in. It's torture isn't it? :3. Hopefulley next chapter I'll be posting who is in SO FAR. but for now, my peoples. :3 (if you haven't figured out that is my favorite face :}.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Kayla McMahon

**Nickname: **Kay Kay. Honey, Kitty

**Age (15-18): **17

**Stereotype: **The Kitty Girl

**Sexuality: **Straight

**Gender: **Female

**Skin Tone: **Tan

**Hair (Color, Style, etc.): **Long honey colored always in a ponytail

**Eyes (Color, Contacts?): **Dark blue. Usually wears yellow contacts

**Markings (Piercings, Freckles, Tattoos**): has a tongue ring that looks like a cat. And earrings that match it.

**Everyday Wear: **White Nyan cat sweat shirt with black capri pants. Bright pink high topswith hello kitty laces

**Pajamas: **white Nyan cat pajama pants with no shirt and hello kitty bra

**Swimwear: **white bikini

**Formal Wear: **white strapless dress that just reaches her knees. Black heels.

**Personality: **A bubbly cheerleader type. She loves people and generally doesn't make enemies. She is always nice and hates it when you insult cats, friends and family.

**Family: **She has a mother, Jane M (30, work at home mom who is very artistic,) a dad (a lawyer 40) and a little brother (14 homeschooled.)

**History**: Has loved cats every since she had one as a little kid. She and her brother have always loved animals but both love cats. She was always the girl who had the most friends but only three real friends who teased her. She loves to party and is very random at most times. She will literally yell "CHEESECAKE" while someone is talking. Most people just kind of laugh and go along with her. Her favorite letter is Q but she also hates it. (It's just an O with a line.) She saw that her friend was going to try out so she decided to join too. She would donate a large amount of the money to animal shelters. When she saw Nyan cat and instantly fell in love. When she is telling someone to say something she usually ads Right Meow to be funny.

**Likes: **Cats, the color white, candles, Q, saying cheesecake, saying right meow, lemonade, root beer.

**Dislikes: animal **abusers, fish, Q, those weird rat dog things.

**Fears and why?: **Her fear is having everyone leaving her because of her weirdness.

**Who would your character be friends with**?: Everyone besides Goths and people like that. Loves random people and people that can keep her grounded.

**Who would your character be enemies with? **Not really anyone but HUGE jerks and animal abusers

**How would they act around friends?: **Happy, funny, loud and completely random.

**How would they act around enemies?: **would ignore because she doesn't like fights.

**Paired Up?: **totes

**If yes, With what type of person?: **sweet caring guy who is a little like her but also completely different. (side note… she's never had a boyfriend before)

**How would they react if they were eliminated first?: **Would be very disappointed and would walk away sadly.

**How would they react if they were eliminated before the merge?: **Would hug all her friends and leave sadly

**How would they react if they were eliminated after the merge?: **same as before but she would meow loudly and leave

**How would they react if they won?: **Would scream loudly and ran around in circles imitating a cat

**Alliance?: **With trust worthy people after the merge.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Charles Bowers

**Nickname: **Charley, Cinna Buns.

**Age (15-18): **18

**Stereotype: **The Cool guy with the nice body

**Sexuality: **Straight

**Gender: **Male

**Skin Tone:** normal

**Hair (Color, Style, etc.): **brown hair with bangs the reach just below his eyebrows

**Eyes (Color, Contacts?): **grey

**Markings (Piercings, Freckles, Tattoos):** has a lip piercing

**Everyday Wear: **White "Adventure Time!" t-shirt, black shorts, and black converse.

**Pajamas: **purple plaid pants and no shirt

**Swimwear: **blue ducky trunks

**Formal Wear: **Black jacket and black pants, white under shirt and shoes

**Personality: **A nice guy who loves to cook (hint, hint) and adventure time.

**Family: **Mom and dad who think that he is worthless. Older brother 24 who is perfect. Charley hates him. Little sister who is 14 who is constantly raped by her dad.

**History: **His parents hate him and he hates them back. He also hates his older brother who is nearly perfect. The only person he doesn't hate in his family is his little sister. He always protects her. He likes to play all kinds of sports and has a few friends. He saw the poster advertising the show and decided to sign up so that he could win the money and adopt his sister. He is always seen finishing a cinnamon bun.

**Likes: **adventure time, sports, ice cream, most animals, singing, cooking.

**Dislikes: **the ice king, stupid jerks like his father, dancing and showing people his drawings.

**Fears and why?: **He is afraid that his parents might kill him and his sister.

**Who would your character be friends with?: **party people, nice people, shy people.

**Who would your character be enemies with? **Backstabbers, jerks, people who use people

**How would they act around friends?:** nice and joking, play around and sing for them.

**How would they act around enemies?:** mean, purposely trip them or say something mean

**Paired Up?: **yes.

**If yes, With what type of person?: **A shy nice girl who can teach him how to love

**How would they react if they were eliminated first?: **Be pissed off and start cussing everyone out.

**How would they react if they were eliminated before the merge?: **be mad and say goodbye to friends and cuss out enemies.

**How would they react if they were eliminated after the merge?: **be slightly ticked, say goodbye to his friends and flip off his enemies.

**How would they react if they won?: **Be super happy, say a VERY long speech to his parents talking about how much he and his sister hate them.

**Alliance?: **no

* * *

><p>I'll be needed three other things from everyone. One, I need someone to take over Kay and Cinna Bun's voting. Pm me if you wanna do it. Two, pm me with the votes for elimination. Three help me think of some challenges. Pm me with them. (Optional). Uh... Confessionals every chapter too. I would appriciate it if you would add them into your apps. I KNOW I'M FORGETTING SOMETHING! AHHHH! Uh... I can't remember. Any ways bye!<p> 


	3. Naomi :3

Hello peoples! I have decided to make ANOTHER person. This won't change the amount of girls just the amount of boys...possibly. Well here she is! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Naomi Hutcherson

**Nickname: **Nami,

**Age (15-18): **16

**Stereotype: **The Video Game Freak

**Sexuality: **Bi

**Gender: **Female

**Skin Tone:** she is a normal skin tone

**Hair (Color, Style, etc.): **She has black hair with pink streaks in it. (It was a dare) It goes to the middle of her back and is usually braided.

**Eyes (Color, Contacts?): **She has dark brown eyes but usually wears blue colored contacts

**Markings (Piercings, Freckles, Tattoos): **She has a nose stud

**Everyday Wear: **She wears a whiteGears of War 3 hoodie with baggie black basketball shorts.

**Pajamas: **An over-sized CoD: MW3 t-shirt and black boy shorts

**Swimwear:** Black swim trunks and a black bikini top

**Formal Wear: **Black dress with sleeves that reach her elbows.

**Personality:** She is usually nice...when she's isn't hyper off of energy drinks... then she gets kinda violent. She doesn't mean to hurt people it just happens. She loves people who love video games.

**Family:** Father: Video game designer. Six older brothers who work for their dad.

**History: **She grew up around guys. Her mom died giving birth to her. Her dad used to distract her by making her test out his new visdeo games. She got addicted to the shooting ones and always beats her brothers at them. She is also VERY good at paintball wars and stuff like that. She isn't very girlie and LOVES energy drinks because that's what kept her awake during all of the video game..."Testing". She is generally nice to people...when she's calm.

**Likes:** Shooting games, ice cream, energy drinks, dogs,

**Dislikes: **almost anything girlie, fish, losing, gatorade.

**Fears and why?:** Her worst fear is snakes. She just hates them. Their creppy and they sliver and they never blink. They an also kill you.

**Who would your character be friends with?:** video game nerds, party people, people who are like her

**Who would your character be enemies with? **liars, backstabbers, people who use people, emo people.

**How would they act around friends?:** She would nice and not drink energy drinks. She would mostly talk about video games.

**How would they act around enemies?: **Would keep her paintball gun close and be somewht rude to them.

**Paired Up?: **Most likely...

**If yes, With what type of person?: **Somemone who is noce, someone who likes to party, likes video games, ect...

**How would they react if they were eliminated first?: **Start flipping out on everyone and shoot Chris with her paintball gun

**How would they react if they were eliminated before the merge?: **Would drink an energy drink, crush the can against her head and shoot all of her enemies. Then she would hug her friends and skip towards the place where the ride out is. While in the Helicopter of Humiliation, she would snipe her enemies again.

**How would they react if they were eliminated after the merge?: **Same as before but kiss everyone she likes...

**How would they react if they won?:** Would do a girlie scream and faint. Then she would get up and run around in circles.

**Alliance?: **Hell yeah... she's in one with...oops :3

Bye guys have FUN! :3 XD :) :] :}


	4. SO FLIPPIN HAPPY!

WOOHOO! WE FINALLY HAVE EVERYONE! I'M SO EXCITED! :3 Decided to let in another boy so we need another girl *giggles uncontrably (Spelled it wrong but who cares?)* sorry about that...

Boys:

Adrian No-Last-Name (The Anime Loving Prankster Twin)

Dalton Mortamick (The Flirtatious Quaterback)

Chance Zimmerman (The Uninspired Artist)

Charles Bowers (The Somewhat Nice Guy)

Ricardo Bernsin (The Surviving Artist)

Alec Wilkins (The Cute Gay Flirt)

Matthew Willis (THe Quiet Shy One

Spencer Delmont (Theatrical Theater Geek)

Johnny McDevitt (The Super Smart Brit)

Marcel Bovary (The Heart Throb)

Andrew Miller (The Hug-able Teddy Bear)

Toby Butermore (Everyone's Brother) (Shortened it sorry)

Girls:

Molly Zutana (The Ghost Girl)

Micah McCabe (The Gental Empath)

Sage Hughes (The Hyperactive Mad Scientist)

Jessi-Ann Michaels (The Observant Artist)

Dallas O'Hara (Mz Southern Music)

Arika No-Last-Name (The Anime Loving Pranster Twin)

Diane Ducharme (The Harry Potter Fan)

Allison Dantinne (Hidden Talent)

Syrena Delmont (The Classic Disney Freak)

Kayla McMahon (The Kitty Girl)

Naomi Hutcherson (The Video Game Freak)

Anyways the peoples Who have their confes:

The Twins

Sage

Diane

Micah

Molly

Alec

Jessi-Ann

Dallas

Andrew

Chance

Spencer

Syrena

Matty

Toby

I think that's it... If you had one and I didn't put you up there feel free to tell me :3 Toodles! SO FREAKING HAPPY! XD I will start after I have the rest of the confes...including my own... I hope you guys'll like it! I'll try my hardest to get your character down... and if I get them wrong just tell me! I won't get mad I promise :3 Toodles! XD Almost forgot! Special Thanks to Solaria daughter of Apollo for submitting like four people. Sorry about the last one the other guy beat you to it! Anyways toodles!

* * *

><p>5 confessionals and we can get started... We need:<p>

Johnny

Marcel

Rick

Allie

Dalton

* * *

><p>Any one wanna make another girl? I'll do it but... I already have two girls and I really want it to be surrounded around you guys! If no one wants to do it I'll ask my sister to do it. And if she doesn't want to we'll have one more boy than there are girls. So anyone... it'll help if you really want your person to win! Hehehehehe... I know who has the biggest chance. :} Anyways nother girl and bye!<p> 


	5. The First Challenge

A/N: Hey peoples! We FINALLY have 'chapter one'. I added another is the creation of my little brother. I hope I got the characters down and I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to vote! Uh... if you want to know anything just ask! So here we go!

* * *

><p>A man we all know and hate walked in front of the camera. He turned towards it.<p>

"Hello viewers and welcome to season five of our Total Drama series. We are here at Camp Getalottamoney a the name of this season will be called…" He said. He was interrupted by someone screaming.

"INCOOOOOOOOOMING! WAAAAAATCH OOOOOOOUT!" Someone yelled. Chris looks up and sees that something is flying towards him. It slams into his body and knocks him down. A woman gets up and brushes herself off.

"This Total Drama Randomness!" She finishes for him. "I'm your co-host… Maya Goodman. And that's Chris McLean ." She points at him and he waves. A boar arrives at the dock and a girl with honey colored hair stepped off. She was wearing a white Nyan cat hoodie and black Capri pants. She had bright pink high-tops. She ran over to Maya and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for picking me to be on the show!" She said. She looks around. "Where's Chris?"

"This is Kayla McMahon." Maya said. She points at the ground. "And there is Chris." He gets up and brushes himself off.

"Never do that again! You almost messed up my hair!" He said. Another boat pulls up and another girl gets out. She is wearing a red and white plaid button up shirt with long sleeves rolled up to her elbows, dark tight jeans, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. She walks over and stands next to Kayla.

_Confessional_

_**Dallas:**_

_*Static* I can't believe little ole me got in to this! *moves her hand as if she was swinging a lasso* Yeeeee-haw! *she calms down and suddenly looks serious* But... what if I mess everything up? __Oh sweet Jésus! Que vais-je Faire? J'ai toujours gâché cette chose entre amis! __Je ... Je ... I'm talkin' in Fran-cease again, ain't I? Shoot! I always do that when I'm nervous. *she takes a breath and smiles* Well as long as I keep a clear head, then I guess this game is mine. Who knows, maybe I'll meet my man... or woman. *Static*_

_End Confessional_

"Everyone this is Dallas O'Hara!" Chris said.

"I'm so excited to be here!" She says. Kayla nodded.

"Me too!" She says. A boat pulls up and two people get out. A boy and a girl. The girl has long brown hair that is in a braid. She is wearing long, baggy blue jeans, a black tight skirt over it, a white Death The KidxMaka shirt she made, and black converse. The boy has curly blonde hair that is in a low ponytail and is wearing jeans, a blue Naruto shirt, and orange converse. They walk over and stand next to Dallas.

"Arika and Adrian Marks… Are you excited to be here?" Maya asks. They both nod.

_Confessional_

_**Arika and Adrian**_

_*Static*Arika sits on left, while Adrian sits on right*  
><em>_Arika: *Fangirl squeals* I can't believe it! I can't wait! I'm here for ya, Amy! *waves*  
><em>_Adrian: *waves* Hey, I'm Adrian, and this crazy girl is Arika, my twin.  
><em>_Arika:*whaps Adrian* be nice! We gotta do this for Amy! *turns to camera* we entered this for Amy, out adorable sister! *Holds up picture of 5 year old with blonde curly hair and brown eyes* isn't she CUTE? *Hugs picture and falls over*  
><em>_Adrian:*Stares at his sister* Rika, get up. *looks into camera* I was a boy scout. I can handle this  
><em>_Arika: *Hops up and hugs brother* But I'm smart!  
><em>_Adrian: *mumbles* a bit too smart...  
><em>_Arika:*grins* I really don't have a problem with anyone. Adrian shouldn't either. I'm really looking forward to this!  
><em>_Adrian: *nods* they better not hurt Rika, though.  
><em>_Arika: *glares* I can defend myself.  
><em>_Adrian:*rolls his eyes* Sur-*Judo flip courtesy of Arika*  
><em>_*static for a second, then focused on Arika who sits on her brother*  
><em>_Arika: I wonder if there are any Anime fans... THAT'D BE AWESOME! *Static*_

_End Confessional_

"Okay! Next up is… Andrew Miller!" Chris announces. A boy with ear length golden hair walks off of the boat. He is wearing a yellow shirt, baggy jeans, black Jordon's, and a black jacket. He stands next to Arika. "Next we have Lynette Overstrand!" A girl skates off of the boat really fast and Chris sticks his foot out. She trips over it and does a face plant. Everyone was all like Oooh!

"You alright Wipeout?" Maya asks. Lynette jumps up and shakes herself and waves it away. She had black hair that was tied into pigtails. She was wearing a white tank top with a periwinkle sweater over top and grey shorts.

"I'm fine." She says. She has a couple of scrapes on her knees and a cut on her cheek. She rolls over to Andrew.

"Alrighty then. Naomi Hutcherson." Maya says. A girl with black hair and pink streaks walks off of the boat. She was wearing a white Gears of War 3 hoodie with baggie black basketball shorts and black flip-flops. She has a black and red paintball gun strapped to her back.

Confessional

_**Lynette**_

_*Static**The confessional is empty* WHOOOOOOOOO! *Something crashes through the roof and lands on the floor* *Lynette jumps up from the floor and sits down, she is talking very fast* It's pretty cool to be sitting here if I do say so myself. Gross... but cool. I just want to say hi to my mom and my dad. And Aunt Lena and Uncle Bernard and Cousin Jackson and Cousin Flora and Aunt Maya and Cousin Tina and Aunt Georgia and Uncle John and Uncle Vernon-weird story there- and cousin Timothy and baby cousin Laura and…oh sorry I'm getting a little off topic, well, love you all lots! I'll make you proud mom I swear! So... what was I talking about again? Oh yea! The competition! And I'm in my first confessional! There are really a lot of nice people here, Chris even asked to see my skates! Of course I was going wayyyyyy to fast so he helped me out by sticking out his foot to stop me! I did a toooootttaaaallll face plant but now I got three new scrapes! SEE!*Shows her knees which are badly scraped* I'm not all that sure I can win this thing but wouldn't it be great if my skating abilities would come in handy for some of the challenges! YEAAAA! This is going to be awesome! This is gonna be..ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ... *Static*_

_End Confessional_

_"_I'm so gonna win this." She says standing by herself.

"Hey you can't…" Chris starts but then stops. "Never mind. Come on down Sage Hughes!" A girl with long, copper brown, curly hair that falls almost to her waist. She wears it in a low ponytail, with shorter pieces hanging around her face. She's wearing Black dress pants, pink sneakers, a pink blouse, a lab coat. She is also wearing thin-framed glasses and has a pair of safety goggles around her neck. She stands next to Naomi and Naomi steps away from her.

"Ricardo Bernsin! Come on down to TDR!" Maya says. A boy with honey brown hair with blonde tips walked off. It was styled like Noah's hair. He had on a bright yellow t-shirt, dark blue/gray jeans, black converse with rainbow lace. He has some small freckles on his face, a LGBT tattoo on his right shoulder, and a large stitch on his wrist. He walked over to Sage. A boat came around and a boy walked out. He has dirty blond, shaggy, neck length hair and the bangs fall over his eyes, which were forest green. He was wearing blue fitting polo shirt, grey skinnies, white sneakers, rainbow bead bracelets, and a rainbow studded belt.

"Hey Alec Wilkins." Chris says. They high-five and Alec stands next to Ricardo.

"Now we have Charles Bowers." Maya says. A well built guy walks off of the boat. He has brown hair with bangs the reach just below his eyebrows and was wearing a white "Adventure Time!" t-shirt, black shorts, and black converse. He stood alone. "Okay… Diane Ducharme get out here!" A faire skinned girl with pretty, wavy, long strawberry blonde hair with choppy bangs walked off of the boat. She stood next to Alec.

_Confessional_

_**Diane:**_

_*Static* OH MY GOSH this is so exciting! I hope I can make some new friends! And two million dollars wouldn't be bad either! *pulls out wand* Salvio Hexia! Just hope I don't have to use this baby more than usual. I haven't gotten my letter yet, you see, so I'm not a wizarding pro yet. And I don't want the other campers to be scared of me. Hehe. *Static*_

_**Charles:**_

_*Static* I'm so gonna win this and save my sis. I have to. It's the only way… Sure I might not be the… best looking… but it's not the looks that count… it's the skills. I guess I should thank my parents. *He starts laughing* Like that's ever gonna happen! I guess they are the reason I know how to take care of myself. If it wasn't for them hating me I wouldn't have ran away, or learned how to survive in the wilderness. *He starts laughing again.* this is gonna be easy! *Static*_

_**Alec**_

_*Static* Oooh...he's cute…he's cute...oh...he's VERY cute! Thank you Chrissy! *Static*_

_End Confessional_

"Okay! Now we have… Marcel Bovary!" Chris announces. A good looking boy with fair skin and short, dark brown hair that was neatly cut around his ears walked out of the boat. He immediately walked over to Kayla.

"Hello my name is Marcel. What's yours?" He asks. Kayla giggles.

"My names Kayla." She says. He smiles and she smiles back.

"Anyway… We have Dalton Mortamick!" A boy with short chestnut brown hair styled similarly to Chris Brochu from Lemonade Mouth. He had a black Slayer shirt, blue-and-white plaid shorts and black sneakers. He walked out and stood next to Naomi. She looked him up and down and looked back. She has a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Molly Zutana." Maya says as a pale girl with white hair steps off the boat. She's wearing black boots, purple stockings, blue shorts, green shirt, gray jacket, and a red bow in her hair. She stands alone and started talking to nothing.

_Confessional_

_**Molly**_

_*Static*I signed myself up for this because normally I don't get out of the house much, this is because of my " special gift". My gift being I can see and talk to ghosts, don't believe me? That's fine not many people do, and because of my gift I get picked on a lot. I just hope I find people who understand me, and I guess I can try to win along the way. *Static*_

_**Dalton**_

_*Static* First day? Not so bad. The ladies here are decent, and I can at least find some allies. To the rest of you, you better watch out. I'll take you down, one by one. *Static*_

_End Confessional_

"Jessi-Ann Michaels!" Chris called. She walked off of the boat. She has chocolate brown wavy hair that reaches her waist and is wearing red belly shirt under an open black jacket, black shorts, black Nikes with a red check and a gold rose necklace. She walked out and stood next to Dalton.

"Johnny McDevitt." Maya said. Johnny walked off of the boat and stood next Jessi-Ann. He had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a green long sleeved shirt under a short sleeved black one, blue jeans and sneakers.

_Confessional_

_**Johnny**_

_*Static* Wow. They picked me? Well, I guess since I'm in, I better get the million bucks... *Static*_

_**Jessi-Ann**_

_*Static* I got in? I got in! Yaaay! *Static*_

_End Confessional_

"Allison Dantinne!" Chris said. She walked off of the boat. She had light brown, medium long, hair and was wearing a light purple tank top, tan short- shorts, silver ballet flats, and multiple woven bracelets. She stood next to Johnny.

"Syrena Delmont." Maya said. She has blond, curly hair that was in a ponytail and was a t-shirt that says Disney's tower of terror and jeans with black paint splatters with old blue converse. She smiled and stepped to the side. "And Spencer Delmont." Behind her was a boy with shaggy dirty blond hair that went a little past his ears. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

Confessional

_**Syrena**_

_*Static* OMFG! I can't believe im here? And with my brother! How cool is that? Everyone here is so cool, like that British guy, Johnny or whatever, you poke him , ask a question, poke him again, and he tells you the answer! How cool is that? *Static*_

_**Spencer**_

_*Static* Hey total drama world! I don't watch your show, but my sis isn't like OBSESSED with it and I thought I would apply c: Anyways, I'm e and*Syrena yells at him to stop lying* hush up shorty! Anyways...where was I? Oh, I wanna be famous and win that money, so pick me c; *Static_

_**Micah**_

_*Static* So, while I am here, I'll try my best to help out anyone who need it. I can sense many negative emotions coming from many people. *Static*_

_End Confessional_

"Chance... Zimmerman." Chris said. Chance has short, one-toned, artificially bright red hair that he keeps tucked under a black beanie with a smiley face button. He has one pierced ear, hazel eyes and faire skin. He's wearing an indigo tee and dark wash jeans and black high tops. He stood next to Spencer. "Toby Butermore." He walked off of the boat and stood next Chance. He had mousey brown with darker highlights. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Matthew Willis." Maya said. He walked out of the boat. He has long, wavy, blonde hair and was wearing a baby blue hoodie with a Canada maple leaf and baggy jeans, with blue Airwalks. "And last but not least… Micah McCabe!" She walked off of the boat and stood next to Toby.

_Confessional_

**_Matthew_**

_*Static* This should be fun... I wonder if anyone will notice me... *Static*_

_**Chance**_

_*Static* First confessional... Here goes. I don't really get why people would come in here to confess, this isn't church! The whole world is watching you. All in the contract I bet. *taps pencil to side of head* I've seen, *scribbles on sketchbook* the competition so far... *scribbling* and I have to say I'm not impressed. One anime freak is enough, but two? Seriously? *scribbling* and the cowgirl who speaks French... Random, but cool. *scribbles* Being from Quebec I should know a bit about French. And- *stops to look at drawing. Frowns and shows picture of badly drawn confessional* UGH! *tears sketchbook in two* Damn, I've gotta control my temper. *studies sketchbook* and get a new book. Hehe. *Static*_

_End Confessional_

"Actually we have one more competitor!" Chris said. Maya looked at him. A boy with light brown skin walked off of the boat. He had straight black hair that reach his ears and was wearing a black jacket, a purple t-shirt underneath, jeans, and black and purple Nikes. He stood by himself. "That's Sean Black."

"Well now that's everyone. Right Chris?" Maya asks. He nods. All of the campers stand near each other.

"Okay. Everyone group together so we can take a picture." Chris said. They got closer together. Chris took the picture and everyone scooted away from each other.

_Confessional_

_**Naomi**_

_*Static* I'm so gonna win this! Everyone here looks like they won't last a week at tops! I have special training… Sorta… And I'm probably the only one who'll be able to survive this. I have the skills. And everyone will think twice before crossing me because of this bad boy. *Pats black and red paintball gun* they won't know what hit 'em. * Someone bangs on the door* _

_Someone: I really have to go!_

_Naomi: This isn't a bathroom you know! *Static*_

_**Kayla**_

_*Static* Hi mom! I'm so glad I made it! I'm gonna make so many friends and win the money too! Then all of the homeless animals will have somewhere to go! Well here goes nothing! Hey at least I didn't get voted off. I guess I have to wait until we actually do a challenge but hey, who knows? Maybe I will be the first one off. *Meowing is heard* One sec. *Pulls out a cat shaped cell phone* Yes mom, I remembered my… *looks at the camera* *Static*_

_**Toby**_

_*Static* Everyone here seems pretty cool, e it. I'll make you proud mom c:*Static*_

_**Sage**_

_*Static**Sage is seen sitting down, looking at something in her lap.* Oh! Hello, there! I am so excited to be in this season! I'm sure this is going to be lots of fun. Really, I am super psyched about this whole thing. Oh- *She gasps as something slips off whatever she is holding in her lap and goes flying through the air. Sage shrieks and ducks as the object, now seen to be a razor blade, comes flying at her face. After a moment, she rights herself, her hand pressed against her now bloody cheek.* Wow, that was close! Where can a girl get a Band-Aid around here? *Static*_

**Allison**

*Static*Oh my effing lord, what is on these walls. I swear, whoever's underwear this is SERIOUSLY NEEDS TO WIPE! *She pinches it and throws it out the window-vent thing* Now for business, this in a million bucks, right? *Camera guy nods.* Good, because I wouldn't be doing this otherwise, you see, some serious mean ass girls like, blackmailed me to do this. See, I was singing in the shower, minding my own business, assuming that I was the only one there, uh yeah, WRONG! *Camera guy nods like Dr. Phil.* Apparently, they were filming it and after they showed it to the whole school, via speaker system, everyone else hated me too. Then threatened to put it on YouTube, unless, I could get out of there and ' leave them alone' so, here I am. You know what I really like these confessional things, so, quiet, so peacefully, so unseen" *There is a very loud nock on the door "god, can you STEP AWAY like FIVE FEET and WIAT YOUR TURN! This is going to be a long summer *Tap, tap, tap* DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? *Static*

_End Confessional_

"Now for your teams!" Maya said. An intern walked over to her and handed her a clipboard. "On team Killer Wolves: Adrian, Allison, Chance, Alec, Johnny, Lynette, Matthew, Micah, Naomi, Ricardo, Sage, Sean, and Syrena."

"On team Fighting Bears: Arika, Andrew, Charles, Dallas, Dalton, Diane, Jessi-Ann, Kayla, Marcel, Molly, Spencer, and Toby."

"Wait!" Arika said. "Adrian and I aren't on the same team?"

"Nope!" Chris said. "Now follow me to your cabins." He got on a four wheeler and Maya got on the back. They started riding off and the campers chased after them with all of their luggage in tow. They stopped in front of two run down looking cabins. All of the campers were out of breath besides Dalton, Charles, Marcel, Matthew, and Naomi. Chris was standing in front of one cabin and Maya was standing in front of the other.

"Okay Fighting Bears, you'll be in this cabin." Chris said.

"Killer Wolves, you'll be in this one." Maya said pointing at the cabin behind her. The teams went into their cabins, girls on one side and boys on the other.

*Inside Killer Wolves Girls Cabin*

"I call top bunk!" Naomi called. She threw her things on the top bunk of the first bed.

"I got bottom cuz its closer to the ground which means that I can get out of bed faster and start skating faster." Lynette said. She put her luggage on the bottom bunk of the first bed.

"I guess I'll get bottom." Micah said. She put her luggage in the bottom bunk of the second bed.

"Top!" Sage said. She threw her things on top of Micah's bed. The third bunk went to Allison and Syrena with Allison on top and Syrena on the bottom.

*Killer Wolves Boys Cabin*

"I get top!" Matthew and Chance say at the same time. They glare at each other and both throw their stuff on the top bunk.

"Guys! There is more than one top bunk!" Johnny said. They both look at him. He shrugged and put his things on the first bottom bunk. Alec and Ricardo both threw their stuff on the same bunk. They looked at each other and blushed.

"You can have it." They both said. They laughed. "No you…" They laughed again.

_Confessional_

_**Ricardo**_

_*Static* Alec seems really nice. *He smiles* N-Not that I like him or anything *Smiles again* *Static*_

_End Confessional_

"You can have it. I'll take the one over there." Alec said. He grabbed his things and went to the bed across from Ricardo's. In the end Matthew got the top bunk and Chance got the bottom. Alec and Johnny were in the same bunk bed. Ricardo and Adrian and Sean ended up on his own.

*Fighting Bears Girls Cabin*

"Hey guys! I'm so excited to be here!" Kayla said. She kept going on and on about her parents and cats. All of the other girls just went on with what they were doing. Dallas chose a top bunk, Arika got the bunk under that, Diane got top bunk to the bed next to that and Jessi-Ann had bottom, Molly got top bunk and Kayla ended up with bottom.

*FB Boys*

Charles top first and Andrew bottom, Dalton and Marcel got the second, and Toby and Spencer got the last.

"Attention Campers…" Chris started.

"Report to the mess hall…" Maya continued.

"Immediately." Chef finished. Everyone started walking to the mess hall. Once they got there they saw a huge feast and it look pretty good. They surrounded it.

"Is this for us?" Charles asked. Chef nodded.

"It's for making it on the show." Maya said. Everyone cheered. They started immediately started chowing down. Once they were full and all of the food was gone Chris and Maya walked back to the mess hall.

"Now for your challenge! Everyone's favorite challenge… the awake-a-thon!" Chris announced. Everyone groaned. They all walked to the fire pit and sat around it.

* * *

><p>"We are now thirteen hours in. Kayla and Diane are already asleep."<p>

"Diane tried to cast a spell on herself to keep herself awake. It failed horribly." Maya said. Chris laughed.

"We still have twenty campers awake. Who will win the challenge?" Chris asked. Maya shrugged. Lynette and Naomi started slumping down. Naomi reached into her bag and brought out two energy drinks. She handed one to Lynette and they both drank them. Naomi crushed the can against her head and jumped up.

"I feel like going skating! You with me?" Lynette said. Naomi nodded and they walked/skated to their cabin. They came out a few minutes later and Naomi was holding a skateboard. They started skating off.

"Follow them." Chris said to the camera. It nodded and followed them. Five more hours have passed.

"Looks like Johnny is out!" Maya said. The camera looks at Johnny who is asleep with a book in his lap. "Team KW: You still have 11 people. Team FB: You have ten, make that nine. Arika is out!"

"Guess she stayed up too long watching anime." Chris said. Maya laughed. "And there goes Adrian."

"10 to 9. It's could be anyone's win." Maya said.

"This is so boring and easy." Charley said. Dalton nodded. Lynette and Naomi skated back. They both looked worn out. They sat down. Naomi picked up her bag and looked inside. She threw it on the ground and glared at everyone.

"Alright, who stole my energy drinks?" She asked.

"We took them away because we decided that it was cheating." Chris said. She slumped down in her seat. Lynette handed her some sugar.

"Looks like Alec and Ricardo are out!" Maya said. They were asleep on each other. "And Jessi-Ann too." She was on the ground. "We know have 16 campers left. Each team has 8 players left. This can go either way."

"I'm gonna win." Naomi said. "I mean we are gonna win." She added after her whole team glared at her. She smiled. They all shook their heads.

_Confessional_

_**Naomi**_

_*Static* My teammates are weak. I mean four people have already fallen asleep. The only good people on the team are me and Lynette. At least I have someone I might become friends with. Maybe Matthew too. *Blushes* Not that I like him or anything.*Static*_

_**Sean**_

_*Static* Everyone sucks on my team. Actually they're better than me. I still hate them though. *Static*_

_**Marcel**_

_*Static**Marcel is seated with a book tucked under his arm.* Well, here I am. Karrine, I hope you are watching. I am going to do my best for you, but please don't get mad if big brother doesn't make it too far. *Static*_

_End Confessional_

"Looks like Sage is out!" Chris said ten hours later. "Sage, Kayla, Diane, Jessi-Ann, Johnny, Arika, Adrian, Alec, Ricardo, Micah, Marcel, Chance, Dallas and Andrew were all asleep. There are five people still awake on FB and six awake on KW."

"This is getting so boring." Charles said. Dalton nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm getting tired though." He said. Charles nodded.

"But we can't fall asleep." He said. He rubbed his eyes. "I know what will keep me awake." He took his shirt off and ran towards the water. He jumped in. "Ooooooh this is cold!" Everyone on his team followed after him and jumped in.

"Great idea man!" Dalton said. They high-fived.

"We should do that too!" Naomi said. Lynette nodded and they both stripped down to their underwear. They jumped into the water and Lynette still had her skates on.

"It is cold!" Lynette yells. "Come on everyone!" The team jumps into the water.

"Well that was unexpected." Chris said. Maya nodded.

"You do know that there are sharks in that water, right?" Maya asks. Everyone looked at each other and got out of the water. They are all shivering and soaking wet. Everyone glared at Lynette, Naomi, and Charles.

"It woke you up, didn't it?" Naomi asks. She sat down and starts polishing her paintball gun. Kayla sits up and rubs her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"It's time for you to go to bed." Chris said. "Take Diane with you." She nodded and dragged Diane off to their cabin.

"I will literally give everyone here 10 bucks to fall asleep." Maya said. Everybody glared at her. She sighed. "These guys really want that money don't they?" Chris nodded. She sighed again. "This is gonna be a long night."

"This is the stupidest challenge ever." Dalton said.

"Everyone else needs to fall asleep." Charles said.

"I'm so tired I'm not tired anymore." Naomi said.

"It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change!" Syrena yelled. "What's that off of?"

"Alice in Wonderland." Spencer said.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Allison said. She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"She's gonna pull a Duncan." Charles said. Dalton laughed.

"I heard that!" She yelled. They both laughed.

"She's pretty hot." Charles said. Dalton nodded.

"She's alright." Naomi and Lynette said at the same time. The boys looked at them. They both shrugged.

"That's a little weird." Sean said. The boys nodded.

"And Toby is out!" Chris said. He was knocked out behind the 'confessional booth'. "KB: 6. FB: 4."

"Make that 5 for the KB. Allison was found asleep in a tree." Maya said.

"Smart girl." Spencer said.

"I can go all day!" Naomi yelled. Lynette high fived her. Matthew fell back in his seat.

"4 and 4!" Chris said. "Make that 3 and 4! Sleeping Beauty is out!"

"Woohoo! We are so gonna win th…" Charles started. He fell backwards.

"I guess not." Chris said. "3-3!"

"Make that 3-2" Maya said. Dalton dropped back. "We have the Ghost Girl and Theater Geek on Team Fighting Bears and The Extreme team and Sean on Killer Wolves."

"Oh no! I'm crassssss…" Lynette said. She dropped back.

"She told me she would crassssss…" Naomi said. She dropped back.

"Looks like the Extreme team is out! Sean, the whole challenge rests on you!" Chris said.

"You might as well quit." Molly said. "There's no way I'm going to sleep. I haven't slept since I started seeing ghosts."

"Yeah, right." Sean said. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Do you really see ghosts?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." She said. She turned to her side. "Yeah, I know they don't believe me. They never will. They probably think I'm crazy." She shrugged. "I don't really care."

"So… you guys felling tired yet?" Chris asked. They all shook their heads. He sighed.

"Just give up Sean. It's two against one." Spencer said.

"There's no way you can win." Molly said.

"If I did hate my team I would quit. But the truth is… I do like them." Sean said.

"And you told us this because…?" Chris asked.

"I have my reasons." He said.

"Okay…" Maya said. Sean was giving the other team an intense stare down.

* * *

><p>"We are now twenty-eight hours in." Chris said.<p>

"We only lost one player, Spencer." Maya said.

"It can really go either way now." Chris said. Molly and Sean are having an intense stare down.

"You are going down little girl." Sean said.

"I don't think so." Molly said.

"I think you are. I lived in the hood. People getting shot, car alarms going off, a little kid can't sleep through that." Sean said.

"I've seen ghosts. Not just the good kind either. A little kid will never be able to sleep after seeing that." Molly said. This went on for about an hour. "Ready to lose yet?"

"I'll never lose!" Sean yelled.

"You won't win either." She said. A few more hours passed.

"We are now thirty three hours in." Maya said. "Chris fell asleep."

"I'm done seeing your face!" Sean said.

"You won't see it if your eyes are closed." Molly said.

"I give up! You win! I want to sleep!" He yelled.

"Molly wins it for the Fighting Bears!" Chris said over the loud speaker.

"I thought you were asleep." Maya said.

"I was."

"Anyway… Molly go get some sleep. You're going to need it." Maya said. Molly got up and walked towards her cabin. "Tomorrow night Killer Wolves will be voting off a player."

* * *

><p>Please pm me with your vote! Next chapter will probably be up either tomorrow or monday. I decided to make up Ricardo's confessional. Uh... that's it. If I forgot your person's confess PLEASE tell me. I'm really sorry if I did. Tell me how I did! I hope I did well. PLEASE ONLY VOTE FOR PEOPLE ON YOUR TEAM! And if you are on the team that lost. Don't vote based on the confessionals. Well Toodles! :3<p> 


	6. Rules For Voting

Hello everyone. I just wanted to add something because I saw that some people might be a little confused. Here are some rules on voting:

1) Only vote if your team lost

2) Only vote for members of YOUR team

3) Don't vote for someone because of confessionals

That's all for now. If I think of anything else I'll let you know. Feel free to resend in your vote. Now here are the teams:

Killer Wolves:

Adrian

Allison

Chance

Alec

Johnny

Lynette

Matthew

Micah

Naomi

Ricardo

Sage

Syrena

Sean

Fighting Bears:

Arika

Andrew

Charles

Dallas

Dalton

Diane

Jessi-Ann

Kayla

Marcel

Molly

Spencer

Toby

See you after the majority of the votes are in. Toodles!


	7. The First voting & part of c2

Hello! Sorry for the short chapter! I decided on who was going to get voted off because they had five votes against them. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>"All of the Killer Wolves please report to the campfire…NOW!" Chris announced over the loud speaker.<p>

_Confessional_

_**Allison**_

_So, my vote...HM this in kinda hard, but i have to go with Naomi. Her whole 'I'm gonna win' thing is really getting on my nerves. It's like, last time I checked, we were a TEAM. I'd rather work solo myself, but she's acting like she's gonna dump us on the side of the road and leave us there for dead, just to win. So, again, Naomi. and P.S, that paintball gun does NOT make you look intimidating._

_**Adrian **_

_I vote Alec._

_**Matthew**_

_T-That girl N-Naomi is kinda cute... *Blushes* I hope neither Naomi or I get voted out... So I'll vote for Lynette._

_End Confessional_

All of the team members started gathering at the camp fire. Naomi and Allison had an intense stare down. "Okay, you guys already know the rules. So let's get started. The first marshmallow goes to… Micah." Chris tossed her a marshmallow and she exhaled. "Next goes to… Ricardo, Sage, Syrena, Matthew, Adrian, Chance, Allison, Lynette, Sean, and Alec. There is only one marshmallow left. Who will get it? Naomi or Johnny?" Naomi crossed her fingers. A few seconds went by. "And the one who is not going home is…"

"Chris we have to ask you something." One of the interns said. He turned around and they had a hushed conversation.

"Anyway… Naomi!" Chris finished. He tossed her the marshmallow. She squealed and jumped up and down. Everyone gave her a funny look and she sat down.

"Not Johnny!" Syrena yelled.

_Confessional_

_**Sean**_

_So there's a girl inside her…huh… never woulda guessed._

_**Naomi**_

_Man that was so close! I was almost the first one voted off! *Squeals* I can't believe I get to go further into the competition! I thought for sure I was going to be the first one voted off because off my… anger issues… and competitiveness. Well I'm just glad that I didn't!_

_End Confessional_

"Now go back to your cabins and get rested up! You're going to need it." Chris said. They all looked at each other and walked back to the cabin.

*KW Girls Cabin*

"That was a close one." Naomi said to herself. She got her bag out and walked to the bathroom.

"Damn it!" Allison swore. "It was so close!"

"Why did he have to go first? WHY?" Syrena asked.

"I really want some sleep." Micah said. She changed into her pj's climbed into her bunk.

"Me too." Sage said. She changed and climbed into bed. Naomi walked into the cabin wearing her pajamas and her hair was wet. She climbed into bed and pretended to be asleep. After that the rest of the girls changed and got into bed. After everyone was asleep Naomi fell asleep.

_Confessional_

_**Naomi**_

_I don't trust these girls. They might try to pull something while I'm asleep. I can't trust anyone. At least not yet. The only one I can trust is Lynette. Everyone else is considered an enemy…for now._

_End Confessional_

"Wake up!" Chris yelled into the loud speaker. Everyone started waking up and ran outside. They were all still wearing their pajamas. "It's time for your next challenge!" Everyone groaned.

"The next challenge will be hide and go seek… in the dark! You should know the rules." Maya said.

"There are some… new rules however. You already know that if you get caught you can help Chef… blah, blah, blah… But what you didn't know is that the winning team get a special prize. Tell them what it is Chef!"

"The winning prize is a shopping spree at the nearest mall. You get free lunch, a free pass to the spa, and two hundred dollars each to spend on whatever you like." Chef said in a very sophisticated voice. "Now get moving!"

"Can't we change first?" Kayla asked. "I'm freezing!"

"About that… Your luggage has been taken away for this challenge. You will get it back after this challenge. We don't want anyone changing their clothes to blend in with the background." Chris said. Everyone groaned again. "Now get moving! You only have a half an hour to hide!" Everyone ran off.

* * *

><p>Please tell me where your character is most likely to hide! I was going to choose but then i was all like eh, I'll let them choose! So please pm or just post a review of where your person is gonna hide at! I need some more challenge ideas! I only have one more idea left! And it came from...BXE. Molly's creator I think... Anyways see ya!<p> 


	8. Challenge Two

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to do this. I would come up with an excuse but the truth is I didn't feel like writing it. Also my mind was on...other things. Sorry if I didn't include your confessional I was so tired when I wrote this. I'm also sorry for any mistakes. Well enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Confessional<em>

_**Dalton**_

_Who does Chris think we are? Why would anyone try to change their clothes to the background? *He reluctantly tosses a hat that looks like a bush to the side... rather innocently.* Well, I'm kinda stuck right now. Don't know if I should win the challenge or throw it away and get invincibility anyway. Either way, it's a good window for sabotage. *smirks* and I know sabotage. First trick of manipulation._

_**Allie**_

_We ARE winning. Plain and simple. Right now, I seriously need a new pair of heels, a manicure fix *shows the camera mangled, choppy nails*, another pick, some reeds, an ITunes card, and most importantly... pre packaged and EDIBLE food. The crap served here looks like what I serve my dog, and even HE doesn't eat that._

_**Micah**_

_Hide and seek… Hm, simple but sounds like fun. I think I can last in this challenge._

_**Lynette**_

_Hide and go seek. It could have been anything else. I hate more than anything having to stay still and quiet! Forgot about hiding from a maniacal chef. But I don't wanna get kicked out. I'll just use this *Holds up a bag of sour keys* in case of emergency._

_End Confessional_

Charles ran towards the water. He was about to jump in when he remembered that he was wearing his pajamas. He looked around. "Where to now?" He asked himself. He ran into Alec. "Sorry dude." He said.

"No problem." Alec said, checking out his abs. Charles ran off in the opposite direction. He ended up hiding in the boat house underneath a boat. Alec looked around. "Now where do I go?" He started walking towards the mess hall. He found Ricardo standing outside of it. He ran up to him.

"I don't know where to hide." Ricardo said.

"Me neither… Wanna hide together?" Alec asked. Ricardo blushed.

"S-sure…" He said. They hid under the mess hall together.

Dalton ran to the dock and threw himself into the water. He grabbed onto the bottom of it and hid just above the water.

Naomi found a big puddle of mud and jumped into it. She completely covered herself and rolled around in the grass. Once she looked like a piece of the earth itself she rolled off of the path and laid completely still.

Jessi-Ann had a similar idea. She dug a little hole in the ground just deep enough so that you would be able to tell that she was even there. She looked at her nails. "This better be worth it." She climbed into the hole and covered herself up with grass.

Allison ran to the tree that she fell asleep in and climbed as high as she could go. She made sure that she was perfectly concealed.

"Only fifteen minutes left campers!" Maya announced. Everyone who didn't have a hiding place yet started running around. Matthew ran towards the cabin and rolled underneath it. Arika ran into the kitchen, set up a couple of pranks and hid in the top shelf of the pantry. Adrian hid in a tree, Micah, Lynette, and Andrew all hid in caves, Syrena hid in a small space between two rocks, Toby hid under his bed, Spencer hid in a cabinet in the kitchen.

Molly was walking in the darkest part of the forest. "Where should I hide? That seems like a good place thanks." She climbed up a big tree and hid in it. Marcel also hid in a tree. Sage hid in a trench, Chance and Diane hid at the top of the HUGE hill which drops into shark infested waters. Before Diane hid there she tried to cast an invisibility spell and tried to wear an invisible cloak, both failed horribly. Dallas and Kayla hid together in an empty trunk.

"Okay Chef, go ahead and look for the campers." Chris said. Chef nodded and charged up his water gun and walked off. The first place he checked was the cabins where he found Toby. He blasted him and drug him outside.

"Toby, you have two options. One you can help Chef find the other campers, or you can sit over there… where the losers are." He pointed to a broken down bench.

"I-I'll help Chef." He said. Chef smiled and pulled him along. They walked into the kitchen. As soon as Chef opened the door, a bucket of unidentified liquid poured on his head.

"She's here." He said. He wiped off his face and pumped his gun. He looked around and sniffed. He walked forward and slipped in oil.

_Confessional_

_**Chef**_

_I don't get paid enough to deal with these kids._

_End Confessional_

He got up and looked around. There was a creaking sound and he turned around and blasted.

"Again?" Toby asked. He was holding a soaked sandwich in his hand.

"Boy, get your mind off of food!" Chef yelled. Toby sighed and tossed the wet sandwich on the counter. Chef started opening cabinets. Spencer jumped out and started running.

"Run Spencer run!" Toby yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Chef yelled as he chased after him. Spencer ran as hard as he could to reach the life guard chair. He found Dalton sitting on top of it. Spencer dove for the chair at the same time that Chef shot a blast of water at him. He reached it just before the water reached him. He was hanging on to the chair for dear life as the huge blast of water hit him.

"Wooooh!" He cheered.

"Nice going Theater Freak." Dalton said.

"Come on boy; let's go find some more people." Chef said. Toby nodded and followed him. They walked in the woods. "Look up. That's probably where everyone is at." Toby nodded and looked up. He saw Adrian. He motioned for him to be quiet.

"Chef I found one." Toby said. Chef looked at Adrian and blasted him with water. He fell out of the tree.

"Come on boy, you're with me." Chef said. He sighed and started walking. They walked to the edge of the water and looked in. They didn't see anything so they moved on. They all heard a twig snap and turned around. They saw Sean trying to sneak away. He got blasted with water and sighed. They continued to walk.

"Hey Chef." Sean said. "I know where Kayla and Dallas are. I saw them on my way over here. They're hiding in a trunk in their cabin." Chef laughed evilly and pumped his gun. He walked over to the cabin and walked inside he opened the chest and blasted the two girls. He looked under the cabin and found Matthew and dragged him along. The little group walked into the deeper part of the woods. They couldn't see anything so they turned and left.

"I'm cold!" Kayla complained.

"Oh hush your mouth!" Chef said. She sighed and rubbed her arms. They walked back to the main part f the camp and saw Arika trying to sneak to the safe zone. Chefs blasted her and drug her along. They walked deeper into the forest and found a cave. Chef pushed Sean inside and he came out with Andrew. They started looking for caves. They found another one and Chef pushed Adrian inside. He came out and shook his head. The cave was actually hiding Micah and Lynette. They walked away. They went back to the beach only to find Ricardo and Alec at the other safe zone. The captured teammates cheered.

"How did I not find them?" Chef asked himself. He shook his head and started walking again.

"Well we've been playing for over two hours now so let's make things… personal." Chris said with a laugh. "Let's see… What do we have here? A flute? Not just any flute… Molly's flute." In the woods Molly was cursing Chris for playing dirty. She sighed and jumped down, not wanting anything to happen to her flute. She snatched it for Chris and Chef blasted her.

"It was worth it. There's no telling what you would have done to it." Molly said.

"What else do we have? Oh what about this… A black and red paintball gun." Chris announced. There was the sound of a door being kicked open and several cries of pain. Everyone looked at each other. They all ran to the announcement room to find Chris coved in paint. "She went that way." He said pointing out the window. Chef nodded and ran outside. His water gun was suddenly shot from his hands. He looked around and saw Naomi running towards her team's safe zone. Chef picked up his gun, pumped it and shot it. Naomi made it to the zone then got blasted. Lynette and Micah were there too.

"Again?" Chef asked. He stomped off. The Killer Wolves cheered.

"Team Killer Wolves, You have five safe players, three players that were found, and four players still in hiding. Team Fighting Bears, you have two safe players, six that were found, and four more still in hiding."

"Charles is in the boat house." Alec blurted. He covered his mouth. Chef smiled and the little group walked to the boat house. Charles was sitting on a box.

"It's about time you f…" He started but got blasted with water. He sighed and walked over to them. They started walking.

"If I was a teenage girl…where would I be hiding?" Chef asked himself. He rubbed his chin. He looked around and sniffed the air. "This way." He pulled his little group along behind him. He was standing at the base of the tree that hid Allison. He kicked it and she fell out. He blasted her with water and dragged her behind him. They walked to the big hill and snuck up on Diane. They blasted her then Chance.

"There are only two campers left on each team." Chris announced.

"It's obvious that we won." Allison said. "We have five to their two. Even if our last two players get found there's no way that they can win." The KW nodded. They found Marcel in a tree and shot him down. They returned to the dock to find the rest of the campers there.

"All of the campers have been found. Killer Wolves, you win." Maya announced. The KW cheered and high-fived. "You'll find your luggage in your room. In the morning you'll be heading off to the mall. Go ahead and get some sleep. You earned it. As for the FB, there will an elimination tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>So next challenge will be a singing competition judged by Chef and a old TDI character. Please send in the song that you want your person to say and the TDI character that you want to came back. If you have any questions at all please ask. Oh and don't forget to vote Fighting Bears. <strong>Also, tell me what your person bought at the mall.<strong> Toodles!


	9. Voting after chal two

Hi peoples! Well it's been a while... Uh.. here it is! The next one will probably be up... soon. I was...distracted and forgot to write this. The next will some-what long becuase this one was short... Happy Valenties day! And in honor of that the next challenge after the singing one will be...date thingie... BXE suggested it. I feel like I've only done hers/his. Anyways enjoy! Also PLEASE send in...uh...Challenges! Okay _now_ you can enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT NIGHT<strong>

_Confessional_

**_Molly_**

_*Molly is seen rubbing her arm* I just hope they don't vote me off because I went to get my flute from chef... I guess I'll vote for Dalton._

**_Arika_**

_*smiles* Ah well... I like Andrew and Dallas, they are cool! I see Molly as a bit of a threat, so I'll go for Molly._

**_Andrew_**

_*pouts* I don't want anyone to go, but I'll stick to my alliance with Rika and vote out Molly._

**_Molly (Again)_**

_*has a sad look on her face* peach told me that Andrew and Arika are voting me off *hangs head* I'm never going to make any friends!_

**_Marcel_**

_So when Karrine signed me up for this, she said nothing about losing sleep and getting shot out of trees. I'm not really sure who I should vote off...I guess I'll vote for Dalton. Not sure why...A little voice just told me to. *shudders* Is it me, or did the temperature drop in here?_

**_Toby_**

_Can you vote yourself off? I vote for me._

**_?_**

_*shows the confessional after Marcel left* * it shows a pale blue girl and on her throat is a dark blue thing that might have once been blood* _

_Girl:*giggling* I told Marcel to vote off Dalton! Just don't tell molly or the others I did that! Oh and by the way Im Daffodil! *Suddenly there's a large gust of wind and the camera guy has to look away for a minute* *when he looks back the girl is gone*_

**_Diane_**

_*Diane is soaked, trying some spells to get her dry* UGH! Repairo! No, no, that's not it... WHERE IS MY STUPID ACCEPTANCE LETTER ANYWAY? *Takes a few deep breaths* Sorry, I let my temper get away there! So the challenge! Of course my spell failed again... stupid mail system...But my idea of following someone on the other team worked pretty well! I got caught, but I was almost the last one! Chance is pretty pissed at me for getting us caught, but he is the enemy! So I don't think I'm going home this week... Who should I vote for though? I love everybody so much! If I could vote of anyone it would be either Ricardo or Alec. They're sooooo into each other, but it kinda gets in the way of the challenges. But they're not on my team, so it doesn't matter. I think I might just vote for Toby. He's super sweet, but hiding under your bed? Really cute, but even a Flobberworm has more sense than that. If you ever watch this Toby, I'm really sorry! Is it just me or is it really cold in here? *rubs her arms*_

**_Jessi-Ann_**

_That was hard! I'm sad I don't get to buy any art supplies at the mall...but whatever. Oh right, my vote! Let's see...Toby_

_End Confessional_

"Welcome Fighting Bears to your first elimination!" Chris said, "As you know if you get a marshmallow you're safe, and if you don't… You're going home. Let's begin. Arika, Andrew, Charles, Dallas, Diane, Jessi-Ann, Kayla, Marcel, Spencer." Chris tossed everyone their marshmallows. He had two left on his plate. "There are only two marshmallows left and three campers. Who will be the one to go home tonight?"

"Molly." Maya said. She threw the marshmallow to her. She exhaled and sat back. "And…Dalton." He stood up and caught his marshmallow. "Sorry Toby but you're going home." He nodded and walked to the dock of shame.

"Where's the boat?" He asked.

"There's no boat this time." Chris said. He hooked a cord onto the back of Toby's pants and he flew into the air. "Now you guys go get some sleep. Also make sure not to yell at each other a lot. You're gonna need your voices." They all stood up and walked back to their cabins to find their luggage back in place.

"Finally!" Kayla said. She tore into her bag and brought out new pajamas and a towel. She ran to the bathroom and took a shower. The rest of the campers did the same.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I need a song idea for Kayla if anyone ha any sugestions... pm me! By guys!<p> 


	10. Starting of Chal three

Hi guys! Told you I'd update soon. Another short chapter. But there will lots of them coming. I need to know if your person is good or bad at singing. Also I would like for you to send in your prefered person for the next challenge. I would like to start writing it soon. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY CONFESSIONALS! You don't really have to read this one. It's not that importtant. I will be uploading the first two singers soon. That's how it is going to go. Two singers per chapter. Toodles!

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

"Wakey, wakey!" Chris yelled over the intercom. "Get dressed and meet in the mess hall!" All of the campers obeyed and walked to the mess hall.

_Confessional_

**_Sage_**

_*Is seen holding bags from the mall* Well, I couldn't exactly get the stuff I needed, so I decided to buy some books on building robots. *holds up two books*. I also bought some chips, beef jerky, and other packaged foods because a girl could go anorexic on the stuff they serve here._

**_Naomi_**

_*Is holding a root beer and a bag of chips* I sooooo loved this reward! I got to buy some food that will last me a little while, some new clothes, some more ammo for my gun, uh… a manicure. *Holds up hand to the camera and shows off pink nails* I'm so glad no one gets to see these. Anyway I also bought a little present for that cutie on the other team. I hope he likes it. *Holds up a box of cinnamon buns* I really can't wait for the merge… If I last that long anyway. *Slaps her forehead* Why am I talking like this! UGH! I *beep*ing hate boys!_

**_Sean_**

_*is holding BBQ chips* I'm so happy we won this challenge. I really needed a break from the *beep* Chef serves here. I also needed new clothes._

**_Micah_**

_I'm so happy that we won! I got to get some things for my family back home. I bought a silver heart anklet for my sister, a silver rose and silver teddy bear charm for my mother's special charm bracelet, two video games for my little brother and two blank note books and a pack of mechanical pencils for myself. _

**_Matthew_**

_I bought a bright Pink T-shirt with Katyasha's name sewn into it, a small bunny plushy, An angel necklace, a CD from Nickleback, a pair of new jeans, an envelope and a stamp or two to mail Katyasha's items to her._

_End confessional_

"The challenge today will be a singing competition." Maya said. Everyone looked at each other. It will be judged by me, Chef, and a former TDI competitor." Everyone looked around. "You will not know who it is until the competition starts. You have four hours to get your songs, outfits, and anything else ready. GO!" Everyone ran back to their cabins.

_Confessional_

**_Naomi_**

_*She is blushing* I've never had to sing in front of people before. I used to sing when I was at home… but that was it. No one has ever heard me sing before. Hopefully I can do this. I'm not afraid to do anything but this. I'm so scared._

**_Kayla_**

_I'm an awesome singer! I'm so gonna win this for my team! See look! *Starts to horribly sing Just Dance by Lady Gaga**The screen cracks**She giggles* See! I told you!_

**_Charles_**

_So today that Naomi chick stopped me on my way to the mess hall. She gave me some cinnamon buns. I'm not sure how I should feel about that. Anyway… more importantly I'm a good singer. I think I may be able to help my team out with this challenge. *Smiles then blushes* I wonder if she can sing…_

**_Sage_**

_*Is seen wearing a chin length pink wig, her brown curls poking out all over the place* Ohhhh, it's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake! *handsreach in and pull her out* Hey, I wasn't done practicing my song! *getsdragged away*_

**_Marcel_**

_Singing? *scratches his head* I hope I don't make a fool of myself_

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Next chapter in thirty mins!<p> 


	11. First Two Singers

Hi! I am kinda worried abot the creator of Ricardo. They haven't really said anything in a long time. I hope nothing happened to them... Well here are the first two peoples.

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR HOURS LATER (AT THE AMPITHEATER)<strong>

"Welcome campers! Let's cut right to the chase and announce our guest judge!" Chris said. "Our special guest is…Trent!" He walked out from behind the curtain, waved, and sat at the table with Chef and Maya. "Okay, up first is… Charles!" He walked onto the stage. "So Charles what song are you singing?"

"The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars." He said. He grabbed his guitar and started playing and singing.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan  
>Turn the t.v. on<br>Throw my hand in my pants  
>Nobody's gon' tell me I cant, no<p>

I'll be loungin' on the couch just chillin' in my snuggie  
>Flip to MTV so they can teach me how to Dougie<br>'Cause in my castle I'm the freakin' man  
>Oh<p>

Yes I said it  
>I said it<br>I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
>Ooh hoo ooh hoo<br>Hoo ooh ooh  
>Nothing at all<br>Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
>Hoo ooh ooh<p>

Tomorrow I'll wake up do some p90x  
>Meet a really nice girl have some really nice sex<br>And she's gonna scream out this is great

I might mess around and get my college degree  
>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<br>But sorry pops you'll just have to wait  
>Oh<p>

Yes I said it  
>I said it<br>I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No I ain't gonna comb my hair  
>'Cause I ain't goin' anywhere<br>No no no no no no no no no oh  
>I'll just strut in my birthday suit<br>And let everything hang loose  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<p>

Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
>Ooh hoo ooh hoo<br>Hoo ooh ooh  
>Nothing at all<br>Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
>Hoo ooh ooh<br>Nothing at all

"Okay judges what did you think?" Chris asked.

"It was pretty cool. Nice choice man." Trent said.

"It was amazing! I loved it!" Maya said. Chef just nodded. Charles smiled and walked off of the stage.

"Next up is Syrena!" Chris yelled. She jumped up onto the stage. "What are you going to sing?"

"I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules." She said.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history

Been there done that

Who'd ya think you're kiddin'?

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through your

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

Oh No, no chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh-oh

It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming "get a grip, girl"

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got got got it bad

Oh No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Give up give in

Check the grin

You're in love

You're doin' flips, read our lips you're in love!

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Girl don't be proud

Its ok you're in love

Oh At least out loud

I won't say I'm in, in love."

"That was amazing." Trent said.

"Wow!" Maya said. Chef just nodded again.


	12. Next Two Singers

Hey! I was going to upload this yesterday but... Anyways Here it is! Sorry about the first song. :) Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Okay! Next up is Kayla." Chris said. She ran onto the stage. "What are you going to be singing?"<p>

"I'm going to sing…" She started. She tapped her chin. "I'm gonna sing Everybody Wants to be a Cat from my favorite movie the Aristocats.

Everybody wants to be a cat."

"Please stop singing!" Chef yelled. "I think my ears might be bleeding!" Maya and Trent just nodded in agreement with Chef. Kayla ran off of the stage crying.

_Confessional_

**_Kayla_**

_*Her makeup is running down her face* Chef is sooooo mean! He… He's just jealous! He… He c-can't sing…* Starts crying again*_

**_Naomi_**

_I don't want to go on now…_

_End Confessional_

"Next up is Naomi!" Chris announced. She shyly walked onto the stage. She was holding an electric guitar. "So what are you going to sing Naomi?"

"I-I'm going to sing… Domino by Jessi J." She said. She started playing it.

"I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm 'bout to explode

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night

Damn this love's skin tight

Baby come on

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Pull me like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

You got me losing my mind

My heart beats out of time

I'm seeing Hollywood stars

You strum me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night

Damn this love's skin tight

Baby come on

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Pull me like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Rock my world into the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino."

"That was amazing!" Trent said. Naomi blushed.

"I'm speechless right now." Maya said. Chef nodded. Naomi bounced off of the stage.

* * *

><p>*Staring off into space*<p> 


	13. Fifth and Sixth Singers

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that you guys are awesome! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Next up is Spencer!" Chris said. Spencer ran onto the stage. "What are you gonna sing Spencer?"<p>

"I'm gonna sing Dancing Through Life from Wicked." He said.

"The trouble with schools is

They always try to teach the wrong lessons

Believe me,

I've been kicked out of enough of them to know

They want you to become less callow

Less shallow

But I say: why invite stress in?

Stop studying strife

And learn to live "the unexamined life" ...

Dancing through life

Skimming the surface

Gliding where turf is smooth

Life's more painless

For the brainless

Why think too hard?

When it's so soothing

Dancing through life

No need to tough it

When you can sluff it off as I do

Nothing matters

But knowing nothing matters

It's just life

So keep dancing through ...

Dancing through life

Swaying and sweeping

And always keeping cool

Life is fraught-less

When you're thoughtless

Those who don't try

Never look foolish

Dancing through life

Mindless and careless

Make sure you're where less

Trouble is rife

Woes are fleeting

Blows are glancing

When you're dancing

Through life..."

"Amazing Spence"

"I'm speechless again." He walked off.

"Next up is Lynette." Chris said. She rolled up onto the stage.

"I'm going to sing Raise Your Glass by Pink!" She said.

"Right, right, turn off the lights

We're gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much

5 a.m. turn the radio up

Where's the rock 'n roll?"

"Please stop!" Chef said. Everyone looked at him.

"I have to agree with Chef." Trent said. Maya nodded. Lynette sadly rolled away and fell off of the stage.


	14. Seventh and Eighth Singers

Gots another one for ya!

* * *

><p><em>Confessional<em>

**_Molly_**

_Molly: * breathing slowly trying to calm herself * I can do this...I can do this...Don't be nervous * from outside *_

_ Chris: Ghosty your up!_

_Molly: * gulps *_

_End Confessional_

"Next up is Molly!" Chris said. She walked onto the stage. "What are you going to sing?"

"Uh…" She started. She turned her head to the side and nodded. "Insanity by Vocaloid."

"The unneeded meaning of start and end

To the disappearance of this soul

Who remembers characters?

From the window of madness, goodbye

Hello, myself

Haven't we met before?

Goodbye, yourself

So, want to talk?

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Unable to run away

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Like the corruption is continuing

The discovered conclusion, disappearing

Outlines fading to black

In the darkness, there's no such thing as light

From the inside of madness, goodbye

Hello, myself

Haven't we met before?

Goodbye, yourself

So, want to talk?

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Unable to run away

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PHYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Like the corruption is continuing

Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?

Hey, you're special to me; I want to talk, to you

Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know

Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot

iNSaNiTY

It's like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

Dark? Light?

iNSaNiTY

iNSaNiTY

(a long pause then the music starts again)

sAnIty

Can't see the dark already

pUrIty

The days are longer

sAnIty

But that also must sink

"sAnIty"

...what is that?

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Unable to run away

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PHSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

The corruption is counting."

"I don't get what the song was about but your voice was good." Trent said. Maya and Chef nodded.

"Next up we have Allison!" She walked onto the stage carrying an acoustic guitar.

"I'm going to be singing a song that I wrote." She said. She started playing her guitar.

"They said I was done

Oh, no

They thought i was wrong

So close

And apparently had no chance

Oh, oh

Well I'm in your corner now

So let's dance

Because I've picked up the pieces

Of my past life

And I'm not there to hide behind doors

No more, no more

And I've finally got loose of your chain

Finally out of your game

Do you see who's to blame

So who's to blame?"

"That was beautiful!" Chef said with tears in his eyes. He stood up and started clapping. The other judges joined in. She smiled shyly and walked off of the stage.


	15. Ninth and Tenth Singers

Third today... I think...

* * *

><p>"Next up is Arika!" Chris said. She walked onto the stage. "What are you going to sing?"<p>

"I'm going to sing A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton." She said.

"Making my way down town  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<p>

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<p>

And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder  
>If I could fall<br>Into the sky  
>Do you think time<br>Would pass me by  
>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles<br>If I could just see you, tonight

It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder If you ever think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<br>Living in  
>Your precious memory<p>

'Cause I need you  
>And I miss you and now I wonder<br>If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by, oh<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you tonight<p>

And I, I don't want to let you know I,  
>I drown in your memory I,<br>I don't want to let this go  
>I,I don't.<p>

Making my way down town walking fast  
>Faces pass<br>And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
>Making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<p>

And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder  
>If I could fall into the sky<br>Do you think time, would pass us by  
>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles<br>If I could just see you, now

If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>If I could just hold you, tonight."

"Awesome!" Trent said.

"Amazing!" Maya said. Chef nodded. Arika walked off the stage.

"Next up is Adrian." He walked onto the stage.

"Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem." Adrian said.

"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
>We all fall down…<br>Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
>We all fall down like toy soldiers<br>Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
>But the battle wages on for toy soldiers."<p>

"Please stop! You are horrible!" Chef yelled. Trent and Maya just stayed silent. Adrian hung his head and walked off.


	16. 11 and 12 singers

Hiya guys! I am almost done! If you haven't picked a song for your person after the next chapter your person might not perform... Sorry but I can't think of songs for everyone to sing... Well enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Andrew!" Chris said. Andrew walked onto the stage.<p>

"I'm going to be singing If I Had You by Adam Lambert." He said.

"So I got my boots on,  
>Got the right amount of leather<br>And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
>And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter<br>All we need in this world is some love

There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
>It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it<br>But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah if I had you<br>You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you<p>

From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
>Get a room trash it up 'till it's ten in the morning<br>Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
>What they need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight  
>It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it<p>

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah if I had you<br>You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had<p>

The flashing of the lights  
>It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah<br>The flashing and the stage it might get me high  
>But it don't mean a thing tonight<p>

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah if I had you<br>You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you<p>

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete<br>(never could compete with you)  
>If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)<br>Yeah if I had you  
>You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you<br>If I had you."

"Wow." Trent said.

"Awesome." Maya said. Chef nodded.

_Confessional_

**_Dalton_**

_Bruno Mars? Pink? VOCALOID? Seriously, people! You can do waaaaaaaay better! And I speak as pretty much the only guy who listens to heavy metalhere. If I hear one song by Justin Bieber, someone's seriously getting maimed._

_End Confessional_

"Next up, Dalton!" Chris called. He walked onto the stage.

"Under and Over It by Five Finger Death Punch." Dalton said.

_Confessional_

**_Naomi_**

_Hmmmmmmm…_

_End Confessional_

"Did you hear the one about me being a punk?  
>Did you hear the one about me being a drunk?<br>Did you hear the one about me losing my nerve?  
>Or how I'm just another *beep*ing sheep in the herd?<br>Did you hear about the money, how it made me change?  
>So funny to me, all the time that they waste.<br>Did you hear the one about me giving a *beep*?  
>'Cause if I ever did I don't remember it.<p>

You can be me and I will be you.  
>You can live just like a star.<br>I'll take my sanity, you take the fame.  
>I'm under and over it all.<br>(I'm under and over it.)

Did you hear the one about me playing the game?  
>Selling my soul and changing my name.<br>Did you hear the one about me being a prick?  
>Did you know I don't care? You can suck my...<br>Did you hear the one about me trying to die?  
>Fist in the air and a finger to the sky.<br>Do I care if you hate me? Do you wanna know the truth?  
>C'est la vie...adiós...good riddance...*beep* you!<p>

You can be me and I will be you.  
>You can live just like a star.<br>I'll take my sanity, you take the fame.  
>I'm under and over it all.<br>(I'm under and over it.)  
>I, I, I'm under and over it.<br>I, I, I'm under and over it.  
>I, I, I'm under and over it.<br>I, I, I'm under and over it.

You can be me and I will be you.  
>You can live just like a star.<br>I'll take my sanity, you take the fame.  
>I'm under and over it all.<br>(I'm under and over it.)  
>I'm under and over it all.<br>(I'm under and over it.)  
>I, I, I'm under and over it.<br>I, I, I'm under and over it."

The judges just sat and blinked at him.

"That was…" Maya started.

"Awesome!" Trent finished. Chef just sat there blinking. Dalton jumped off of the stage.


	17. 13 and 14 singers

Hello! Got another one for you! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Next up is Sage!" Chris said. She bounced onto the stage wearing a pink wig.<p>

"I'm going to be singing Cooking by the Book from Lazy Town." She said.

"I'll pile on the candy, it's such a pretty sight.

It makes the food taste dandy, but my tummy hurts all night."

"STOP! You are almost as bad as Kayla!" Chef said.

_Confessional _

**_Kayla and Sage_**

_*Both are crying* Chef is sooooo MEAN *starts crying harder*_

_End Confessional_

"Next up Dallas!" She skipped onto the stage.

"I'm gonna be singin' Tears Dry on Their Own by Amy Winehouse." She said.

"All I can ever be to you,

Is a darkness that we knew,

And this regret I've got accustomed to,

Once it was so right,

When we were at our high,

Waiting for you in the hotel at night,

I knew I hadn't met my match,

But every moment we could snatch,

I don't know why I got so attached,

It's my responsibility,

And you don't owe nothing to me,

But to walk away I have no capacity

[Chorus:]

He walks away,

The sun goes down,

He takes the day but I'm grown,

And in your way, in this blue shade,

My tears dry on their own,

I don't understand,

Why do I stress A man,

When there's so many bigger things at hand,

We could a never had it all,

We had to hit a wall,

So this is inevitable withdrawal,

Even if I stop wanting you,

A Perspective pushes true,

I'll be some next man's other woman soon,

I shouldn't play myself again,

I should just be my own best friend,

Not *beep* myself in the head with stupid men,

[Chorus]

So we are history,

Your shadow covers me

The sky above ablaze,

[Chorus]

I wish I could say no regrets,

And no emotional debts,

Cause as we kiss goodbye the sun sets

So we are history,

The shadow covers me,

The sky above ablaze that lonely lovers see,

[Chorus]

[x2:]

He walks away,

The sun goes down,

He takes the day but I'm grown,

And in your way,

In this deep shade

My tears dry."

"That was amazing girl!" Maya said.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Maya. You were awesome." Trent said. Chef nodded.


	18. Everyone Else Singing

Here's everyone else besides Chance, Alec, and Ricardo... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"That was amazing girl!" Maya said.<p>

"I'm gonna have to agree with Maya. You were awesome." Trent said. Chef nodded.

"Next up Matthew!" Matt walked onto the stage.

"If Everyone Cared by Nickleback." He said.

"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

[Chorus:]

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies

Our only light in paradise

We'll show the world they were wrong

And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

(I'm alive)

[Chorus x2]

And as we lie beneath the stars

We realize how small we are

If they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day when nobody died

When nobody died...

[Chorus]

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day when nobody died."

"Such a big voice from such a shy guy." Maya said.

"That was awesome man." Trent said. Chef nodded.

"Next up Marcel." Chris said. He slowly walked onto the stage.

"I really don't want to sing." He said.

"If you don't sing then your team loses and doesn't get the awesome prize." Chris said. Everyone looked at each other. "Yes the winning team gets an awesome prize."

"Fine I'll sing… River Lullaby." He said.

"Hush now, my baby

Be still love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my lullaby

And I'll be with you in your dreams

Drift on a river that flows through my arms

Drift as I'm singing to you

I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm

And holding you I'm smiling, too

Here in my arms, safe from all harm

Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby

Be still love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember this river lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream."

"Wow man… That was awesome." Trent said.

"Amazing…" Maya said. He blushed and walked off of the stage.

"Next we have… Micah." Chris said. She walked onto the stage.

"I-I'm going to sing… A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton…" Micah said.

"Making my way down town  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<p>

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<p>

And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder  
>If I could fall<br>Into the sky  
>Do you think time<br>Would pass me by  
>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles<br>If I could just see you, tonight

It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder If you ever think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<br>Living in  
>Your precious memory<p>

'Cause I need you  
>And I miss you and now I wonder<br>If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by, oh<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you tonight<p>

And I, I don't want to let you know I,  
>I drown in your memory I,<br>I don't want to let this go  
>I,I don't.<p>

Making my way down town walking fast  
>Faces pass<br>And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
>Making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<p>

And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder  
>If I could fall into the sky<br>Do you think time, would pass us by  
>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles<br>If I could just see you, now

If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>If I could just hold you, tonight."

"That was amazing!" Chef said with tears flowing down his face. He wiped them away.

"You go girl!" Maya said. Trent was just drooling. Maya hit him in the back of his head and he sat up and wiped his mouth. Micah walked off of the stage.

"Next we have… Jessi-Ann." Chris said. She walked onto the stage.

"I'm going to sing Get Out by Jo-Jo." She said.

"I've been waiting all day for ya babe

So won't cha come and sit and talk to me

And tell me how we're gonna be together always

Hope you know that when it's late at night

I Hold on to my pillow tight

And think of how you promised me forever."

"Stop!" Chef said. He held up his hand. "You stink! You are as bad as Sage and Kayla! Please leave!" She hung her head and left.

_Confessional_

**_Kayla, Sage, and Jessi-Ann_**

_*All three are crying* Chef is sooooooooooooooo mean! *Start crying harder*_

_End Confessional_

"Next up is Sean!" He walked onto the stage.

"Party Rock Anthem. LMFAO." He said.

"Party rock, yeah, woo, let's go  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gon' make you lose your mind<br>Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gon' make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see ya, shake that<p>

In the club party rock looking for your girl?  
>She on my jock huh non stop when we in the spot<br>Booty move away like she on the block  
>Where the drink I got's to know<br>Top jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll  
>Half black half white domino, gang of money out the door<p>

Yo, I'm runnin' through these hoes like Draino  
>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo<br>We party rock, yeah that's the crew that I'm reppin'  
>On the rise to the top no lead in our zeppelin, hey<p>

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gon' make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<p>

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gon' make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see ya, shake that<p>

Everyday I'm shufflin' shufflin' shufflin'  
>Step up fast and be the first girl<br>To make me throw this cash we get money  
>Don't be mad now stop, hatin' is bad<p>

One more shot for us another round  
>Please fill up my cup don't mess around<br>We just wanna see you shake it now  
>Now you wanna be you're naked now<p>

Get up, get down  
>Put your hands up to the sound<br>Get up, get down  
>Put your hands up to the sound<br>Get up, get down

Put your hands up to the sound  
>Put your hands up to the sound<br>Put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get up, get up  
>Get up, get up, get up<br>Get up, get up, get up  
>Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound<br>Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<p>

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gon' make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good good good time<p>

Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Put your hands up

Shake that  
>Everyday I'm shufflin'<p>

Put your, put your  
>Put your, put your<br>Put your, put your  
>Your hands up<br>Put your, put your  
>Put your hands up<br>Your hands up  
>Put your hands up."<p>

"Love that song man!" Trent said.

"Me too." Maya said. Chef nodded.

"Next Diane." She walked onto the stage.

"I'm going to sing Anywhere But Here by Mayday Parade." She said.

"Tonight is the one thing left  
>And I haven't said it yet, I'm falling<br>And the writings on the wall

Today was misery  
>And I just can't believe this happened<br>And I finally broke down (finally broke down)  
>She held onto my heart<br>But now my only star is falling  
>And it's burning to the ground<p>

Now I'm crying out

[Chorus]  
>Secret love, my escape<br>Take me far, far away  
>Secret love, are you there<br>Will you answer my prayer  
>Please take me anywhere but here<br>Anywhere but here

You're all I've got right now  
>No one else figures out this feeling<br>And how lonely it can get (how lonely it can get)  
>These words can cut right through<br>'Cause all along I knew you're sorry  
>But you haven't said it yet<p>

But I won't forget

[Chorus]

When we're together  
>Thoughts of her disappear<br>If I fell to pieces  
>You'd heal this pain I feel<p>

Secret love, my escape  
>Take me far far away<br>Secret love, are you there  
>Will you answer my prayer."<p>

"Amazing…" They all three said. She smiled and walked off.


	19. The Last Two Singers

The last people! Okay so The Killer Wolves had three people left on their team when the Fighting Bears were done... I really don't know how that happened... Anyways here ya go!

* * *

><p>"Next is Chance." He walked onto the stage.<p>

"I am going to sing Turn Your Back by Billy Talent." He said.

"And when the clock strikes 12, tell me where you gonna be?  
>Cleaning up the mess we've made or watching your TV?<br>And if you have to ask, then you don't have a clue,  
>There's snow in Arizona while they're bombing in Beirut!<p>

[Chorus]  
>I hope someday, when I'm dead and gone,<br>We learn to right, everything that's wrong,  
>With loving hands, turn sick to strong,<br>Our time will tell, if life goes on, on, on, on, on

When the storm hits your front door, with a roar you can't ignore,  
>You run, run, away, but there's no place to hide, mate!<br>When the days turn into night, you don't got no chance to fight,  
>'Cause you're too late, so kiss your *beep* goodbye, mate!<p>

It just don't make no sense, there's a million mouths to feed,  
>We got military action over monetary need<br>And you can turn your back, or you can plant the seed  
>You can choose compassion over universal greed<p>

[Chorus]

When the storm hits your front door, with a roar you can't ignore,  
>You run, run, away but there's no place to hide, mate!<br>When the days turn into night, you don't got no chance to fight,  
>Cause you're too late, so kiss your *beep* goodbye, mate!<p>

And you can turn your back, but it won't go away  
>And you don't look scared, but you should be afraid<br>You can shut your mouth, but you still have a say  
>And you just don't care, for tomorrow, today<p>

And you can turn your back, but it won't go away  
>And you don't look scared, but you should be afraid<br>You can shut your mouth, but you still have a say  
>And you just don't care, for tomorrow, today<p>

Well no way, way  
>No way, no way, no way, no way!<p>

When the storm hits your front door, with a roar you can't ignore.  
>You run, run, away, but there's no place to hide, mate!<br>When the days turn into night, you don't got no chance to fight.  
>Cause you're too late, so kiss your *beep* goodbye, mate!"<p>

"Cool." Trent said. The other two just nodded. He left the stage.

"Alec." He walked up.

"I'm gonna sing… For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert." He said.

"So hot  
>Out the box<br>Can we pick up the pace?  
>Turn it up,<br>Heat it up  
>I need to be entertained<br>Push the limit  
>Are you with it?<br>Baby, don't be afraid  
>I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby<p>

Let's go  
>It's my show<br>Baby, do what I say  
>Don't trip off the glitz<br>That I'm gonna display  
>I told ya<br>I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
>Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name<p>

No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
>So hold on until it's over<p>

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?<br>Cause it's about to get rough for you  
>I'm here for your entertainment<p>

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<br>Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
>I'm here for your entertainment<p>

It's alright  
>You'll be fine<br>Baby, I'm in control  
>Take the pain<br>Take the pleasure  
>I'm the master of both<br>Close your eyes  
>Not your mind<br>Let me into your soul  
>I'm a work ya 'til your totally blown<p>

No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on until it's over<p>

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?<br>Cause it's about to get rough for you  
>I'm here for your entertainment<p>

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<br>Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
>I'm here for your entertainment<p>

Oh oh, mm  
>Entertainment<br>Oh oh, oh entertainment  
>I'm here for your entertainment<p>

Ooh  
>Do you like what you see?<br>Whoa  
>Let me entertain ya 'till you scream<p>

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?<br>Cause it's about to get rough for you  
>I'm here for your entertainment<p>

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<br>Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
>I'm here for your entertainment."<p>

"Awesome." Maya. Trent and Chef nodded.

"Next up... Ricardo." Chris said.

"I'm not going to sing..." He said from where he was.

"Well then your team loses!" Chris said. Ricardo looked down at his feet. "The only thing you lose is the prize because there is no elimination this week." Everyone glared at Ricardo.

* * *

><p>Okay I will put the rules for the next challenge and the reward up next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it... :3<p> 


	20. After the challenge

Sorry for the short chapter! And for the looooooooooooong wait! The truth is that I was kinda busy... and my internet was butt. I would like it if you guys made a list of the people who would be your friends, the people who would be your enemies, the person/people you like and so on. It would help alot... If you guys have any ideas for the story or any questions or anything feel free to tell me. I'll take all the help I can get... I think thats it so enjoy this short bit of TDR... Love you guys, bye! :3

* * *

><p><em>Confessional<em>

**_Ally_**

_Oh my gosh, I'm on a freakin adrenaline high! Whoohoo! I mean, I just debuted one of MY original songs on international TV. at one point, I felt like I could pull this through for the team, that was freakin crazy. I'm so glad I decided to play guitar. *spaces out a little* I wonder if HE liked it. Ok, I feel a little bi-polar, I'm happy that I didn't have a nervous breakdown back there, but I'm petty that rick wouldn't sing, it's like seriously, be a man and get your ass up there. Don't get me wrong, I'm not Naomi type competitive, but I still like winning. The song says it all; I didn't come here for no reason. Honestly, this was a breakthrough challenge for me, I realized a lot of things, 1) music can portray any emotion, 2) the stage is completely fine, 3) I can't really hide from international TV and most importantly, guys who play guitar are the hottest_

**_Matthew_**

_*Sighs* Damn... Why must I be shy on EVERYWHERE BUT the stage?_

**_Arika_**

_*pouts* Micah stole my song! Oh well..._

**_Adrian_**

_UGH!_

**_Andrew_**

_*sighs* If only I had Micah..._

**_Molly_**

_I liked Sean's the best but then again party rock is a great song, and I also thought Marcel's song pretty cute._

**_Sage_**

_*Is seen wiping mascara away from her eyes* *sniff* I didn't know Chef was so mean! Well, I'll show him! I'm going to perfect my clean bot, and then I won't let him use it..._

**_Marcel:_**

_Glad that's over. I hope Kayla, Sage, and Jessi-Ann are OK. It's so sad to see three pretty girls reduced to tears. Sage is on the other team, so not much I can do there...hopefully someone on her team comforts her...*is seen holding two flowers* Perhaps I can cheer up Kayla and Jessi-Ann a little bit, though…_

**_Micah_**

_*sighs and has her hand over her heart* Thank goodness that challenge is over, it was fun though._

**_Alec_**

_*playing with his bracelet* Yeah...I rock at singing._

**_Jessi-Ann_**

_*crying* I h-hate Chef!*more crying*_

_END CONFESSIONAL_

"The prize will be an ice cream party on a nice boat." Chris said. The Fighting Bears cheered.

"AND you will get to spend the week on the boat instead of in your cabins." Maya said. They cheered again. The boat pulled up to the dock. It was sparkling and white. "The ice cream party isn't until tonight so I guess you guys can chill on the boat until then."

"There is also a special party guest aboard for you guys," Chris said. Geoff walked onto the deck of the boat and waved. The FB ran to their cabin and grabbed a week's worth of clothes and boarded the boat.

"As for the Killer Wolves, you guys can do what you regularly do." Maya said. They just shrugged and walked away.

*On the party boat*

Marcel walks up to Kayla and Jessi-Ann holding two flowers.

"I'm sorry for what chef did to you girls… I hope this will make you feel a little better." He hands them the flowers. They both hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you Marcel!" They both say.


	21. Chapter 26

Hey guys! Got somemore TDR for you guys! It would help me if you would tell me what your character would do on their day off. Also I need lots more confessionals. Well enjoy this short chapter! :3

* * *

><p>*Back at camp**Killer Wolves Girls Cabin*<p>

"This sucks!" Naomi yelled. "We lost the stupid challenge just because that stupid *beep**beep* didn't want to sing!" She kicked the bed.

"I'm mad too, but you don't see me screaming at the top of my lungs." Allison said. Naomi stormed out of the cabin muttering about hurting someone.

"N-Naomi wait!" Micah said. She ran out after her.

*Outside*

"Ricardo!" Naomi called. "Get your butt out here!" She had her paintball gun strapped across her back. All of the boys ran over to Naomi.

"Calm down." Chance said.

"I can't! The reason we lost was because of that butt-faced loser Ricardo!" Naomi yelled.

_Confessional_

**_Ricardo_**

_I feel really bad about letting my team down. _

_End Confessional_

"Naomi calm yourself girl!" Allison snapped. "It's not gonna make us go back in time and win if you beat the crap out of him. Everything will be exactly the same… Except we'd be out one teammate." Naomi took a deep breath.

"I guess you're right." She said.

_Confessional_

**_Allison_**

_Did I hear that right? Did Naomi just say that **I** was **right**? _

_End confessional_

"Now what?" Lynette asked. "We really don't have anything to do now."

"I'm going to go burn off all of this extra anger." Naomi said. She stormed off.


	22. The Day off for KW

Hello there! Here is so more TDR for ya! After this is challenge time so send in some confessionals... :3 Can you guys belive that we're at 27 chapters! And I'm glad that Zawnella finnaly made a re-apperance :3

* * *

><p>*With Naomi*<p>

She was shooting at a tree. After a few minutes she ran out of ammo and threw the gun on the ground. She slumped against a tree and put her face in her hands. Her shoulders started shaking.

_Confessional_

**_Naomi_**

_*Her eyes are puffy and she's sniffling* I don't know why this happens. Every time I get really mad I start to… __cry__… *She wipes her eyes.* I guess I'll hide in here until I look normal again._

_End confessional_

She stood up and wiped her hand across her face and walked away.

*Camp*

"What are you all staring at?" Naomi asked.

"Were you… crying?" Allison asked.

"Ha! Like I can cry." Naomi said. Her voice sounded shaky.

"Mhm…" Allison said. They both walked away from each other.

_Confessional_

**_Allison_**

_I sooooooo wish Charles was here…_

_End Confessional_

Everyone tried to enjoy their day off as much as they could. Allison went down to the dock and started playing her guitar. Alec 'stalked' Chance and Matthew. Syrena and Lynette went off to explore the island. Naomi locked herself in the cabin.

"Dinner Time!" Chef called. All of the campers groaned as they walked to the mess hall. They had a mysterious gray substance for dinner.

"What the hell is this?" Naomi asked.

"Food!" Chef snapped. "Now shut up and eat it!" She glared at him and poked her food with her fork.

"How do you expect us to eat this?" Allison asked.

"It's not that bad." Sean said. Everyone looked at him then at their food. Everyone took a glob of the 'food' and put it in their mouths.

"He's right," Chance said. "It's not that bad. It just needs a little salt." Everyone finished their food.

"Now get to bed!" Chef yelled. Everyone slumped off to bed. In the distance you can hear loud music and cheering.


	23. The Start of Challenge 4

Sorry for the short chapter but this was my stopping point... I need YOUR help with the next part of this challenge. Bassically you just have to do what Chris says... Tell me who you want to go on a date with that's on the opposite team... Enjoy! :3

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

"Wakey, wakey campers!" Maya shouted. The Killer Wolves drug themselves out of their beds and went to the mess hall. There was a plate of… *dun dun dun!* pancakes! Everyone looked around the dining hall.

_Confessional_

**_Naomi_**

_Finally some decent food! Take that, Fighting Bears!_

**_Allison_**

_Ok. What the hell is happening here? First, Naomi AGREES with me, then she starts crying, and then chef starts serving some food that is actually made for animate objects! *sigh* I wish Charles was here. When are they getting back?_

_End Confessional_

Everyone sat at the tables. The Fighting bears walked in the door and sat at their tables.

_Confessional_

**_Naomi_**

_Damn it…_

_End Confessional_

Chef walked in along with Chris and Maya. There was a hooded figure behind them.

"Look out!" Diane yelled. "There's someone behind you! I'll use a spell to get rid of them." She pulled out a wand from nowhere and began to say a few spells.

"Relax," Maya said, "it's just a cast member from the previous seasons." The person took their hood off. It was DJ.

"Hi guys." He said. "I made you guys some pan…" Everyone rushed at once to get some pancakes. All of them were gone in seconds.

"So delicious!" Charles said.

"Thank you!" Chance said. "Maybe this will give me some inspiration…"

"I love pancakes!" Diane exclaimed. Everyone finished eating.

"Now that you are done stuffing your faces," Chris said with a disgusted look on his face. "The challenge today is Date Night." Everyone exchanged confused glances. Chris sighed. "I'll explain it late. For now go outside and wait by the flag pole." Everyone obeyed.

"What do you think this challenge is about?"Charles asked.

"Probably what it sounds like dumb *beep*." Naomi said.

_Confessional  
><strong>Naomi<strong>  
>WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?<br>End Confessional_

"Listen up campers!" Chris said. "Today you will be picking a member from the OPPOSITE team to go on a date with. Write you desired member on a slip of paper along with your name. Everything is set up in the mess hall."


	24. The 'Couples'

Woohoo! Here is the new chapter and the 'couples'. I think one of them might shock you guys... :} Sorry if you get paired with someone you don't like... I just wanted to get this up. I think only like three people got who they wanted. Again I say I'm sorry. Also to the left over person, you get to bring in someone from home so tell me who it is... PM style :3 Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Now to read off who wants who!" Chris said with a laugh. Everyone had horrified expressions on their faces.<p>

"WHAT?" Naomi yelled. "That's… That's… STUPID! How would you like if we put your business out everywhere? Huh, huh?"

"Calm down." Allison said.

"Anyway…" Maya said. "Starting with the Fighting Bears. First up is Molly who picked Sean." Her face turned a slight pink.

"Then we have Kayla with Matthew." Chris said. Kayla looked down at the ground.

"Dallas picked Chance." Maya said. Both Chance and Dallas blushed and Chance smiled a little.

"Let switch to the other team." Chris said. "Allison chose Charles."

"Chance picked Dallas." Maya said. They both looked at each other.

"Naomi picked Charles." Naomi face palmed.

"Lynette picked Dalton."

"Alec picked Charles and so did Ricardo. Looks like someone's popular." Charles just shrugged.

"Sean picked Molly." Sean shrugged.

"Switching back," Maya said. "Charles picked…Micah."

"WHAT?" Allison and Naomi both yelled.

_Confessional_

**_Charles_**

_*Shrugs* I think she's really cute… Plush she's shy. I like shy girls. I don't understand why all these people like me… I'm not that great anyway. I just hope Micah likes me back…_

**_Naomi_**

_*sighs* I knew he wasn't going to pick me… I just knew it. I probably shouldn't have even… I don't know… I was gonna get my heart broke anyway. It's not like guys like me anyway…_

**_Allison_**

_That was so… unexpected._

_End Confessional_

"The rest of these are just blank… So I guess that _I'll_ have to do it." Maya said. "So here are all of the 'couples'. Spencer and Naomi, Ricardo and Diane, Micah and Charles, Molly and Sean, Chance and Dallas, Kayla and Matthew, Lynette and Dalton, Sage and Andrew, Syrena and Marcel, Arika and Alec, and Jessi-Ann and Adrian."

"Wait, what about me?" Allison asked.

"I guess we can pair you up with someone of your choice from home." Chris said.

"Fine." She said.


	25. First Date

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Fanfiction was being stupid and wouldn't let me upload anything and I was having a Fairy Tail marathon... Well more like an Anime-a-thon. I was also caught up in a book called Peeps that was very good. Uh... I also had a bit of writers block... And was too lazy to write. My computer was also messing up... Anyway enjoy! Oh and also... Feel free to make suggestions on the story and tell me to hurry up and post a new chapter. It helps get my butt into gear. I also like it when you guys send in tons of confessional and info about your characters. It makes my job a whole lot easier! So NOW you can enjoy :3

* * *

><p><em>Confessional<em>

**_Allison_**

_*she is seen bawling her eyes out, shoulders shaking, her guitar is on the floor* why is it always me, always. I always fall for a guy that never likes me back, or he turns out to be gay and cheating on me, it's just those two options in my life. For once, i wish that something would turn out right, like in those cute little Disney movies Syrena always describes in the cabin. I should have just quit right now, but i can't. *starts wiping tears, but it's no use because she is still crying* I can't blame Micah if she's apparently better than me in *starts crying harder* every aspect and no one picked me... and..uhhg, for having a 4.0 GPA I've been stupid all this time, since day one. But at least he's happy, right? *starts wiping tears, her makeup is insanely smeared and her eyes are red and swollen. She grabs her guitar and leaves._

**_Diane_**

_Ricardo is really nice, but I could have sworn he's gay. He picked Charles, after all, like half of the other team. I can't help feeling bad that he's stuck with me. I mean nothing against him, but he's mortal. I'm looking for a wizard boyfriend. I'm pretty sure no one on the show is a wizard... *sighs*_

**_Lynette_**

_*shrugs* I've really got a crush on Adrian, but he's on my team, what else was I supposed to put? I guess I could have left it blank, but active participation is in my DNA! What I'm really surprised about is all this obsession with Charles! I mean, there were... *counts on fingers* at least four people who chose him, and he didn't even seem fazed! And on top of that, he likes a totally different girl. *shakes head* If Naomi and Allison don't gang up on Micah tonight in the cabin, I swear I'll give Dalton a kiss!_

**_Chance_**

_*face turns as red as hair* I-I guess the secret's out now. I just can't believe she likes me back... *twirls pencil in fingers* I just... wow. *blushes again*_

**_Ricardo_**

_Dianne? Seriously Chris? Well, I think Dianne's pretty cool besides the slightly, creepy wizard fetish, but I'm GAY! Maybe me and Alec can ditch our 'dates' and go on one ourselves..._

**_Molly_**

_Sean's cute!_

**_Micah_**

_*Blushes brightly and shakes her head a bit wildly* Oh w-wow I'm so very flattered that Charles picked me. Although with all the people who wanted to go out with him I figured he'd pick someone else, and those feelings of shock from Naomi and Allison were just awful. I do think he's nice though, so I am not complaining especially since I didn't think anyone would pick me in the first place._

**_Sage_**

_*Tinkering away at her inventions* So I got to do that date thingy with Adam? I don't even know what I am supposed to do...can I wear my goggles? Do I need a dress? I better research dates...STAT!_

**_Marcel_**

_Syrena? I don't know much about her, but she seems nice enough. Guess we'll see what happens..._

**_Alec_**

_Aw. Charles picked that girly Micah. Lucky girl. Lucky girl..._

**_Jessi-Ann_**

_Hmm...Adrian...sounds fun!_

**_Kayla_**

_Matthew...can't wait!_

**_Charles_**

_I can't wait for my date with Micah… I hope everything goes well… Maybe this will start something… a little more… serious… *Blushes slightly*_

**_Naomi_**

_I'm really sad about the whole Charles thing but I guess I'm happy for Micah. I really hope she likes him back. That would be sad otherwise… Maybe I could find someone else… Like this Spencer guy… Maybe… _

_End Confessional_

About an hour later a helicopter lands near the cabins where everyone is getting ready for their 'dates'. A boy stepped off with longish blonde hair and a build similar to Charles'. Allison ran over and gave him a hug.

"James! I missed you so much!" She said.

"I missed you too."

"Okay campers! That's enough prep time!" Chris yelled. Everyone came out of their cabins wearing their formal clothes. (J) "Get with your 'date' and head for the mess hall. Everyone did as they were told and went into the mess hall with their date. The mess hall looked like a fancy restaurant.

"Wow…" Naomi and Allison said. They all sat down at the tables that had their names on it.

"Okay for this challenge the first one who barfs-"Chris stated.

"What do you mean 'barfs'?" Lynette asked. "I thought this was supposed to be a date." Chris glared at her and continued.

"As I was saying… The first one who barfs, quits, or leaves the date loses. Each team that wins will get a freebie." He held up ticket with his face on it. "You can you this freebie during ANY challenge, even ones that aren't today. You can either save these freebies till later on or use them all to win the challenge this week. Oh yeah, the challenge is to eat some disgusting food Chef has made. Bon appetite!" Chef put a covered platter on everyone's tables. Everyone lifted it off. Underneath was a hunk of meat that was steak shaped but green. Charles picked up his fork and poked it. When it didn't move he shrugged and sliced a chink off of it and put it in his mouth and chewed. Micah's face turned slightly green. Charles finished his steak. Naomi glared from across the room and shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

"I don't think you should…" Spencer started.

"Shut up!" She yelled. Sean and Molly didn't really eat their food. They talked to each other while picking bits off of the 'steak'.

"This is so disgusting." Kayla said. Matthew nodded and looked down at his food.


	26. Chapter 31

Hey guys sorry for the wait... Sorry it's so short, I've been having a bit of writers block... And stuff so enjoy!

* * *

><p>"As I was saying… The first one who barfs, quits, or leaves the date loses. Each team that wins will get a freebie." He held up ticket with his face on it. "You can you this freebie during ANY challenge, even ones that aren't today. You can either save these freebies till late on or use them all to win the challenge this week. Oh yeah, the challenge is to eat some disgusting food Chef has made. Bon appetite!" Chef put a covered platter on everyone's tables. Everyone lifted it off. Underneath was a hunk of meat that was steak shaped but green. Charles picked up his fork and poked it. When it didn't move he shrugged and sliced a chink off of it. It put it in his mouth and chewed. Micah's face turned slightly green. Charles finished his steak. Naomi glared from across the room and shoved the whole thing in her mouth.<p>

"I don't think you should…" Spencer started.

"Shut up!" She yelled. Sean and Molly didn't really eat their food. They talked to each other while picking bits off of the 'steak'.

"This is so disgusting." Kayla said. Matthew nodded and looked down at his food.

!

"Adam, don't you think this steak looks disgusting?" Sage asked. Andrew looked around.

"Who's Adam?" He asked. Sage got a confused look on her face.

"So…" Chance started. "I'm not eating this thing."

"Me neither." Dallas said.

"Wanna ditch and go find some real food?" He asked.

"That sounds like a great idea." They both got up and walked out of the mess hall.

"Looks like both teams have lost a member." Chris said. Both teams groaned.

"Lucky…" Lynette said. She looked at her green steak and it started to inch off her plate. Her face turned slightly green. Dalton looked at his plate and shrugged.

_Confessional_

**_Dalton_**

_I did it for the money…_

_End Confessional_

He started cutting the steak up and shoveling into his mouth. Once he was done he downed his cup of water. He gave a thumbs up.


	27. A little updatei guess

uh...hi guys... im sorry for the lack of updation(my new word) I have been busy with my new boyfriend, school, and a few new stories. I REALLY need help with this challenge or im just gonna drop it completly(the challenge not the story -.-') um any ideas are welcome... whoever helps will get a speshule reward... im not sure what... ANYONE who helps... meaing more than one person. again im sorry but i have serious writers block and im a little busy. I'd really appreciate it if you helped... if you guys think i should just frop the challene just let me know. Well bai guys...OH and make sure to read my new stories if you like anime and ATLA... bye :3


	28. Chapter 33

HI ITS BEEN SO LONG! (you guys probably forgot about me *sniffles*) I have been busy once again...You know school work, being broken up with...the works...I NEEDS CONFESSIONALS AND CHALLENGE IDEAS AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN DA FUTURE! (Hehehe sorry it's 12:35 am as im writing this) ANYWAYS SORRY IT"S SHORT... Also...hope i didn't confuse you guys (not really this chapter was meant too BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA*coughs*) Entyways...ENJOY LOVE YOU GUYS! :3

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Chris greeted. "Due to some…technical difficulties, the last two week's footage was lost. Since it was lost, the winners…aren't winners anymore. We're starting off with a new challenge shortly, but first let's see what the campers are up too."<p>

#Camp*

"This is sooooo lame!" Naomi complained. She and Lynette were laying on the dock.

"I know right!" Lynette agreed. "Chris said that the only reason their wasn't a winner is because…well he didn't even have an explanation! He just told us that the challenge was over!"

"Now we just have to sit around while that idiot thinks of a new challenge!" Naomi groaned and flipped onto her stomach. "I still can't believe he just got rid of Maya like that! She totally won that fight and he knows it!"

"That fight was pretty cool…too bad the viewers didn't see it." The both looked sadly into the water for a moment.

"I need sugar…" Lynette said tiredly. "We need another reward challenge." Charles and Micah walked up to the deck and sat next to the two girls. Charles threw his arms around Micah's shoulders and she blushed.

"How much footage did Chris say we lost?" Charles asked.

"Two weeks worth." Naomi answered sadly.

_Confessional_

**_Naomi_**

_*She is seen without her signature Paintball Gun* I wish those two weeks never happened. Not just because those two got together…but also because we lost Maya and James. Those two were the highlight of those two weeks. Maya took on James as a… I don't really know what to call him but it was fun. Allison seems a little lost without him. I fell kinda sorry for her. It's weird how we ended up on the same team again after James and Maya decided to switch it up. I think I've rambled enough for now. _

_End Confessional_

"I wonder what the challenge is going to be this week." Charles thought aloud.

"I don't know, but I hope it's nothing like last week's…" Naomi said. All four shuddered.

"Hopefully it's nothing physically challenging…" Micah said quietly. Charles smiled and her and kissed the top of her head. Allison walked over cheerfully and sat beside the couple.

"You alright?" Naomi asked her newest BFF, Allison.

"Yeah, I guess." She let out a slow sigh. "I just miss home and James was the closest thing to it." Everyone nodded in agreement. Besides Naomi.

"I for one, do NOT miss home. I'm much happier now than being at home with all of those boys."

"Must've been hard being the only daughter out of six sons." Lynette said sympathetically.

"Not really…only when the oldest were drunk and…" She trailed off and looked over the water. Allison gave her a supportive pat on the arm.

"Wait…" Charles started slowly. "Your brothers used to…" She nodded quietly. He unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. Everyone joined in. They slowly broke apart and just sat in silence.

"Thanks for that guys…I've never really had friends." She admitted.

"Well you do now!" Lynette said cheerfully. She smiled at them happily.

*Other Parts of the camp*

Chance and Dallas are in the middle of a heavy make out session when Kayla strolls along.

"Hey guys!" She says excitedly. She rushes over to them. They pull apart embarrassed.

"Hey Kitty." Dallas greets. They give each other a quick hug and walk off talking about a multitude of topics. Chance sits on a rock and for once, starts drawing.

*The camera pans over to the mess hall*

Diane and Spencer are talking about their favorite Harry Potter books/movies. They were in the middle of a heated discussion over whether the books or movies were better when Syrena sits between them and glares and Diane.

"What'cha talking about?" She asks innocently.

"We're discussing whether the Harry Potter movies are better or the books." Spencer said to his younger sister.

"Clearly the books are WAY better than the movies. There is so much more detail!"

"But you can actually see the action in the movies AND you can SEE the detail!" They continued debating while Syrena tried to get her opinion in.

_Confessional_

**_Syrena_**

_I think my big brother's in love…with Diane. *She hisses her name*_

_End Confessional_

* * *

><p>Things will be much clearer in the next Chapter...Also... I'm thinking of adding a few interns just like 5 maybe... so if your interested of having you persons in dis...there ya go...ALSO in the next chap i'm thinking of having like a family visit day. Tell me about your thoughts on that...like if you want it or not. ALSO (i say that word alot...) PWEASE REVEIW...it literally makes my day...*cough*nolife*Cough* I just love logining into my gmail and seeing that i have reviews...(imsuchaweirdo) um...bananas...(seeitoldyou)<p>

Anyways Hugs and kisses and stuffs, see you in three years (not really :3)


	29. Update

Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of update. I've just been very busy and had a really bad case of writers block. I plan on continuing the story, i just need a little help. So if anyone out there still cares about this story, please hep me. I need challenge Ideas, confessionals, and just anything else you guys would like to see in the story. I would really appreciate it.


	30. Chapter 34

Chris walks out into the middle of the two cabins holding a megaphone.

"Wakey, wakey campers! You have a new challenge today!" Groans could be heard from all of the cabins. Chris laughed and rubbed his hands together. "This is gonna be good!" The campers slowly emerged from their cabins and gathered around Chris.

"What's the challenge, Chris?" Naomi asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said mysteriously. "Alright, follow me to the mess hall." They followed after him. As they walked through the door Chef smiled at them.

"Should I be terrified or relieved that he just smiled at us?" Allison asked.

"I'd go with terrified…" Lynette muttered. Naomi nodded. The teams sat on their respective side of the room and faced Chris.

"Where's breakfast?" Charlie asked. Chris smirked.

"That is today's challenge!" Chris announced.

"A cooking challenge?" Andrew asked.

"Yep! You will all have to work together with your team to make three meals and dessert."

"What's the catch?" Molly asked. Chris shook his head.

"No catch." He clapped his hands. "Chef and I will be the judges, and you get an hour to make the meal. In between each meal you get a few hours to plan your next meal or just relax. Every meal will have a mystery ingredient that you have to use, or else it's an automatic lose! Anything else in the kitchen is fair game." He looked down at his watch. "You have 15 minutes to plan out your meal starting...now!" The teams bunched together and began making a meal plan.

* * *

><p>"Times up!" Chris called out, fifteen minutes later. "Head into the kitchens and get started." The teams headed into the kitchen and were amazed at how it has changed. There were brand new appliances, counters, floors, and cookware. There were two stoves, one for each team, and plenty of space for everyone to work. After the amazement wore off they got to work.<p>

"I need cinnamon, eggs, milk, and bread." Andrew called out to his team. The Killer Wolves assigned him as head cook, since he had the most experience. Naomi headed over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk and a carton of eggs, while Micah grabbed the cinnamon and bread. They brought the ingredients back to Andrew. He cracked some of the eggs into a bowl and beat it together with the milk and cinnamon.

On the other side of the kitchen, The Fighting Bears were starting their meal.

"Alright, everyone knows what they need to do so let's get to it!" Dallas called out. Everyone began moving around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients and equipment that they would need. Kayla stood in front of Dallas with a confused look on her face.

"You never gave me a job…" She said. Dallas giggled nervously.

"Uh...you...you can make coffee." She nodded to one of the coffee makers. "You know how to work one of those, right?" Kayla nodded and skipped to the machine. Dallas exhaled in relief and went back to her task.


	31. Chapter 35

So I have run out of motivation for this story. I might just delete it, or someone can take it whichever comes first. I feel like since I hadn't updated it in a while, it has lost all of its readers and I have no more ideas for it anymore. Sorry to everyone who liked this story but I can't continue it anymore.


End file.
